Little Beauty of Heaven
by Shizuka Rein
Summary: Kisah seorang malaikat yang terbuang bertemu dengan seorang pangeran kegelapan. Menciptakan kisah berdua, jatuh cinta dan saling mengisi. Hingga takdir mengubah segalanya. Sang pangeran diharuskan memilih pilihan yang sulit antara cinta sejatinya ataukah hidupnya. SasuNaru/BL/Sho-Ai/YAOI. CHAPTER 3 UP! WARN : LEMON Inside ! RnR please
1. Beginning

**Title** **: Little Beauty of Heaven**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story : Shizuka Rein cover not mine.**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy**

 **Rated : M (for save)**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Warning : OOC, death chara , Sho-Ai, BL, Typo bertebaran, bad words, ide mainstream, etc.**

 **Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and other.**

 **A/N : Don't make it too serious, this is just fiction. Just for fun, enjoy this story~**

 **Dedicated for Naruto's Birthday**

 **#NightSunHalloween event**

" **Red"**

- **Little Beauty of Heaven –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Beginning**

 **.**

 **.**

-oOo-

"Tidak—aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Tidak bisakah kau tetap tinggal, aku membutuhkanmu. Tetaplah disisiku—jangan lakukan ini." - **U.S** -

"Tidak—inilah jawaban dari takdirku. Alasan semua hidupku adalah kamu, hidupku telah ditentukan untuk melengkapimu. Ambilah merah yang kau inginkan dari diriku, setelah ini berbahagialah. Maka aku akan merasa cukup." - **U.N** -

.

-oOo-

.

Langit biru cerah bak samudra yang menggantung diatas awan, mengambarkan suasana yang indah, nyaman, dan damai. Benar-benar indah sama seperti surga—ahh aku lupa mengatakan jika ini benar benar suasana surga, surga untuk para malaikat. Langit tingkat 3, surga untuk para malaikat rubah emas.

Tempat dimana malaikat rubah emas membentuk sebuah kerajaan. Kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh rubah emas—yang terpilih. Dimana kekuatan tertinggi dilihat dari jumlah ekor yang dimiliki, semakin banyak jumlah ekor yang dimiliki maka kekuatannya akan semakin besar.

Kerajaaan ini dipimpin oleh rubah emas berekor Sembilan oleh klan Namikaze—dimana klan tersebut adalah klan terkuat yang mampu memimpin para rubah emas. Dirajai oleh raja yang bijaksana namun tegas yaitu Namikaze Minato didampingi oleh ratu yang cantik bernama Namikaze Kushina. Mereka dikaruniai seorang putra bernama Namikaze Kyuubi, dan sekarang sang ratu sedang mengandung anak kedua. Usia kandungannya telah mencapai umur Sembilan bulan, tinggal menunggu hari saja—.

"Kuharap anak kedua kita adalah seorang putri" ucap sang raja yang kini tengah duduk menikmati suasana taman istana bersama istrinya.

"Ahh—kupikir aku tengah mengandung anak perempuan, bukankah semua keturunan Namikaze telah ditentukan kelahirannya hanya ada satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan? Apa yang kau cemaskan?" balas sang ratu dengan tenang.

"Memang, tapi entahlah—mungkin aku terlalu cemas?" sang raja tertunduk lesu, entah apa yang tengah ia pikirkan namun perasaannya selalu diliputi kecemasan. Sang ratupun berinisiatif menenangkan suaminya dengan meremas lembut pundak suaminya mengatakan seolah semua akan baik baik saja. Ya dan semoga saja—.

.

-oOo-

.

Hari kelahiran pun tiba, sang raja dengan setia menemani istrinya yang berjuang untuk buah hati kedua mereka. Entah apa yang terjadi di hari itu suasana kerajaan yang biasanya di kelilingi oleh langit cerah kini dikelilingi dengan kabut hitam.

Tak selang beberapa lama kemudian, setelah proses yang cukup—tidak bahkan sangat sangat melelahkan terdengarlah suara tangisan seorang bayi malaikat rubah emas mungil.

 _Oeek oeek oeek_

Bayi tersebut menangis dengan kencangnya, bayi mungil dengan jenis kelamin perempuan lahir dengan sempurna. Semua pasang mata diruangan tersebut sangat takjub sekaligus bahagia dengan kelahiran kedua putri pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina.

Namun—kebahagiaan tersebut langsung digantikan oleh raut kebingungan dan kecemasan (?) dari seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut. Pasalnya sang Ratu—Namikaze Kushina mengerang kesakitan seperti pertama kali saat ia melahirkan putrinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ngghhh…" ringis Kushina ketika merasakan kontraksi lagi pada perutnya. Apakah ia akan melahirkan lagi?

"Apa yang terjadi?" panik Minato saat melihat istrinya meringis kesakitan.

"Entahlah Yang Mulia Raja, sepertinya—" ucap terputus salah satu pelayan istana yang membantu kelahiran Kushina.

"Sepertinya? Sepertinya apa?" balas Minato dengan tidak sabarnya ia khawatir dan panik dengan keadaan Kushina.

"Sepertinya Yang Mulia Ratu akan melahirkan lagi…" ucap pelayan itu lagi, kali ini nada bicaranya sangatlah lirih dan berhati-hati. Ia tahu betul bagaimana keadaan kerajaannya, kerajaan Golden Kitsune—nama kerajaan para malaikat rubah emas—ini sudah ditentukan memiliki satu pangeran dan satu putri dalam kerajaan tersebut. Sangat jarang terjadi—atau bahkan tidak pernah terjadi anggota kerajaan memiliki anak lebih dari dua orang—satu laki-laki dan satu perempuan yang kelak akan memimpin kerajaan.

"Jangan bercanda, kau tahu betul bukan, bagaimana garis keturunan kerajaan ini?" Minato masih mencoba untuk tidak berteriak, meski nada bicaranya terdengar tidak suka akan pernyataan dari salah satu maid setia istana.

"Tapi ini kenyataan Yang Mulia, saya sudah memeriksanya, dan yang Mulia Ratu memang memiliki dua bayi dalam kelahiran kali ini." Ucap maid tersebut sambil berusaha melakukan tugasnya kembali—yaitu menolong kelahiran bayi Kushina berikutnya.

Minato tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, entah ini sebuah keajaiban ataukah kutukan bagi keluarga kerajaan—yang pasti aturan tetaplah aturan. Kerajaan tidak memperbolehkan ada lebih dari satu laki-laki maupun satu perempuan sebagai pewaris kerajaan.

Awal mulanya semua merasa baik-baik saja karena kerajaan memang memiliki garis keturunan yang telah ditentukan atau ditakdirkan, hampir—atau bahkan mustahil akan terjadi kelahiran dua bayi dalam satu proses kelahiran. Namun kali ini berbeda—sangat berbeda.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian terdengarlah suara bayi lainnya yang lahir menyusul saudari kembarnya.

 _Oeek oeekk oeekk_

Bayi tersebut menagis tak kalah kencangnya seperti saat saudari kembarnya lahir beberapa menit yang lalu mendahului dirinya. Bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu lahir dengan keadaan sempurna sama halnya seperti saudari kembarnya. Sementara Kushina—sang ratu jatuh terlelap karena kelelahan setelah melahirkan dua bayi sekaligus.

"Bayi laki-laki Yang Mulia" ucap maid yang membantu kelahiran Kushina, membuyarkan lamunan Minato yang terkejut sekaligus heran dengan kelahiran bungsu kembarnya.

Minato tak menjawab, pikirannya kacau, seluruh sel-sel otaknya mendadak kaku, melihat peristiwa yang tak pernah terjadi di kerajaan Golden Kitsune. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia bingung pikirannya kalut.

Apa yang akan dilakukan para petinggi kerajaan jika mengetahui kelahiran tak wajar istrinya ini? Apa mereka akan membunuh bungsu kembarnya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tegakah ia jika ia harus membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri? Tentu jawabannya Tidak—dan tidak akan pernah.

"Biarkan hanya orang ini saja yang mengetahui tentang kejadian ini. Biar aku yang menyampaikannya kepada para petinggi kerajaan dan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya." Titah Minato kepada seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut. Untuk saat ini biarlah ia pikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

.

-oOo-

.

Kushina mengerjabkan matanya, mencari titik fokus yang ia inginkan. Rasanya ia sangat lelah sekali. Tak pernah ia merasa selelah ini—bahkan ketika ia melahirkan putra sulungnya Namikaze Kyuubi 15 tahun yang lalu.

"Yang Mulia Raja…" panggil Kushina ketika ia menemukan suaminya yang tengah duduk membelakanginya di pinggiran ranjang yang ia tempati

"Ahh… kau sudah bangun istriku?" Minato menengok dan mendapati istrinya yang baru tersadar dan memanggilnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku rasanya lelah sekali?" Tanya Kushina entah kepada dirinya sendiri ataukah kepada suaminya itu.

"Kau baru saja melahirkan, Kau tak ingat?" jawab Minato yang entah merasa pertanyaan tersebut ditujukan untuk dirinya.

"Bukan suamiku—bukannya aku tak ingat—tapi aku merasa sangat lelah bahkan lebih melelahkan daripada saat aku melahirkan Kyuubi dulu." Ucap Kushina yang merasa bahwa jawaban yang ia inginkan tak ia dapatkan dari suaminya itu.

Minato terdiam untuk sesaat, "kau barusaja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki lagi setelah beberapa saat kau melahirkan putri kita." Nada bicara Minato terdengar lirih.

Kushina menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh suaminya.

"Ta—Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah keturunan kerajaan telah ditakdirkan hanya ada satu anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan? Ba—bagaimana bisa aku melahirkan 2 orang bayi?" air mata Kushina meleleh, meluncur dengan mulus mengaliri wajah cantiknya. Bukan Kushina tak senang akan hal itu tapi ia sangat mengkhawatirkan nasib bungsu kembarnya tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga bungsu kembarnya lahir tanpa dugaan sebelumnya.

"Entahlahh—aku juga tak mengerti mengapa seperti ini. Ini diluar takdir yang telah digariskan." Jawab Minato seadanya, ia juga merasa bingung—sangat sangat bingung sama seperti istrinya.

Kushina bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah perlahan mendekati sebuah ranjang kecil yang berada di pojok ruangan tersebut. Ranjang—yang ia yakini menjadi tempat dimana kedua anak kembarnya tengah terlelap.

Terlihatlah dua sosok malaikat mungil yang tengah tertidur dengan sangat damai. Kushina kembali menitihkan air matanya, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk membelai pipi masing-masing anaknya yang tengah tertidur lelap. Kedua bayi tersebut sangat identik hanya tiga garis seperti kumis kucinglah yang membedakan kedua anak kembarnya dimana tiga garis tersebut dimiliki oleh putra bungsu kembarnya.

Minato berjalan mendekati istrinya, merangkul bahu istrinya yang mulai bergetar ketika melihat bayi diatas ranjang kecil didepannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Suamiku?" Tanya Kushina kepada suaminya, nada bicaranya terdengar putus asa. Belum sempat Minato menjawab Kushina kembali berbicara.

"Aku tak mungkin bisa—takkan mungkin bisa membunuh anakku sendiri." Tangis Kushina semakin menjadi, teringat akan apa yang telah ditentukan oleh kerajaan tersebut.

"Aku juga takkan mungkin bisa melakukan hal itu." Balas Minato singkat, menyetujui apa yang istrinya katakan.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" bisik Kushina sendu.

.

.

Lagit biru digantikan oleh langit malam bertaburan bintang yang menghiasi kerajaan Golden Kitsune. Suasana kerajaan tersebut masih terlihat damai sama seperti sebelumnya namun tidak bagi pasangan Raja dan Ratu kerajaan Golden Kitsune. Mereka tengah dilanda kegelisahan yang luar biasa. Cemas dengan keputusan yang tengah mereka ambil. Apapun keputusan mereka bukankah akan selalu salah? Dan memang takkan ada yang benar disini.

Setelah kedua pasangan suami-istri tersebut berunding tentang apa yang ingin mereka lakukan akhirnya mereka telah memutuskan. Setelah beberapa menit yang lalu tetua sekaligus petinggi kerajaan datang menemuinya—menemui mereka.

Para tetua sangat terkejut dengan kejadian yang dialami oleh Raja dan Ratu mereka. Mereka sangat khawatir akan kerajaan mereka di masa yang akan datang. Bungsu kembar pasangan Minato dan Kushina dianggap sebagai kutukan yang akan membawa malapetaka di kemudian hari—setidaknya itulah yang para tetua dan petinggi kerajaan katakan. Mereka memutuskan untuk melenyapkan bayi tersebut.

Namun Minato dan Kushina selaku orangtua tak setuju akan hal itu. Biar mereka semua mengatakan bayinya adalah kutukan—bagi mereka bayi itu adalah darah daging mereka yang tak berdosa. Bayi yang masih suci dan murni, takkan mereka membiarkan siapapun membunuh bayi mereka.

-oOo-

 _Disinlah, tepat dimana ujung dari garis yang tak pernah putus. Ujung yang takkan bisa dirubah, takkan bisa melangkah maju ataupun mundur. Titik dimana kau harus berhenti, dan mengikuti semua alurnya sesuai dengan apa yang telah di gariskan. Sesuai takdir, dan kau takkan bisa melawannya, karena takdir telah menyambutmu. Kau takkan bisa lari, satu cara—kau harus menjalaninya._

-oOo-

Akhirnya disinilah Minato dan Kushina memutuskan semuanya, mereka tengah berdiri menghadap dunia dibawahnya—Bumi. Tempat dimana para manusia dan makhluk Tuhan lainnya hidup, dunia dimana dunia itu sangat berbeda dengan Surga yang sangat damai. Di Bumi banyak penderitaan dan mungkin hanya sedikit kedamaian yang didapat. Tempat yang tak seharusnya dikunjungi atau bahkan ditinggali oleh malaikat.

Mereka berdiri sambil membawa keranjang bayi mungil tempat bayi bungsunya tengah tertidur. Bayi kembar yang sebelumnya mereka beri nama—Naruko untuk putri sulung kembar mereka dan Naruto untuk putra bungsu kembar mereka.

Minato dan Kushina memutuskan untuk mengirim bayi bungsu kembarnya ke Bumi. Itu yang dapat mereka lakukan, setidaknya anaknya masih tetap bisa hidup. Walapun di bumi nantinya takkan seindah kehidupan surga. Tak tega memang, namun mereka tak bisa melawan. Menahan anak bungsunya untuk tetap disurga hanya akan mengancam jiwa anak bungsunya.

"Apa kalian akan melakukan ini pada anak kalian sendiri?" Tanya Kyuubi yang kini tengah berdiri disamping ibunya sembari menatap adik bungsunya yang sebentar lagi takkan pernah ia temui lagi—untuk selamanya.

"Kyuu, hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan, kami tahu kau sangat menyayangi adik-adikmu, tapi inilah kenyataan. Peraturan telah ditetapkan, jika bukan dengan cara ini—apa kau ingin melihat adikmu terbunuh?" balas Kushina selembut mungkin pada putra sulungnya yang seakan tak setuju dengan keputusannya.

Kyuubi hanya terdiam, dan menatap sendu kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimanapun juga inilah cara satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan, tak ada pilihan lain—tak ada cara lain.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku saja yang memilihkan tempatnya di bumi." Pinta Kyuubi mutlak kepada kedua orangtuanya.

Minato dan Kushina reflek memandang Kyuubi, kaget dengan penuturan putra sulungnya. Setelah terdiam sejenak akhirnya Minato mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, ingatlah keputusan kerajaan telah mutlak dan adikmu selamanya akan tinggal sebagai manusia di bumi, aku telah menyegel kekuatannya hingga 75 %, kemungkinan ia berubah wujud hanya saat bulan purnama saja, dan saat segelnya mulai melemah." Jelas Minato panjang lebar.

Bukan tanpa sebab Minato berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu. Putra bungsunya itu takkan mungkin bisa kembali lagi ke Surga, maka dari itu ia berharap jika memang Kyuubi sendiri yang akan memilihkan tempat untuk adiknya, setidaknya berikan tempat hidup yang layak agar kelak adiknya bisa hidup layak di bumi.

Kyuubi juga tidak bodoh untuk memilihkan adiknya tempat yang salah, ia akan berusaha memilihkan tempat yang layak untuk adiknya. Ia tahu betul setelah ini adiknya harus menghadapi kehidupan yang kejam di bumi. Kyuubi sebenarnya tak tega harus membuang adiknya sendiri, tapi apa boleh buat ia juga tak ingin melihat adiknya terbunuh di depan matanya.

Akhirnya Kyuubi mengangguk, paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya. Ia kemudian mengambil alih keranjang mungil itu dari tangan ibunya. Kemudian berpamitan kepada kedua orangtuanya. Kushina mencium kening putra bungsunya untuk yang terakhir kali—sebelum ia benar-benar takkan pernah melihat putra bungsunya lagi.

"Berhati-hatilah Kyuu" pesan Kushina lembut sembari menitihkan air mata untuk putra bungsunya.

.

-oOo-

.

Disinilah Kyuubi berdiri sambil merangkul keranjang mungil tempat adiknya tertidur. Setelah beberapa menit lalu Kyuubi telah menginjakkan kakinya di bumi. Di sinilah kyuubi berdiri—dipinggiran sungai yang indah dan mengalir tenang. Kyuubi menatap sedih adiknya, ia kemudian mencium kening adiknya sembari mengucapkan perpisahan terakhir kalinya untuk adiknya sebelum ia kembali ke surga.

"Tumbuhlah menjadi seorang yang kuat adikku, tetap berusahalah walaupun kau merasa kau tak mampu. Kehidupan penuh penderitaan disini menantimu, maafkan aku—aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak untukmu. Hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan, aku tak bisa berbuat lebih." Ucap Kyuubi sendu sembari membungkuk untuk segera menghanyutkan adiknya ke aliran sungai dihadapannya.

Kyuubi sengaja memilih sungai ini karena sungai ini lebih indah dan tenang daripada sungai lainnya. Kyuubi percaya sungai ini akan membawa adiknya kepada kehidupan yang layak. Kyuubi menatap keranjang mungil yang mulai hanyut terbawa arus yang tenang dengan rasa bercampur aduk di dalam hatinya. Hatinya mencelos menyaksikan kejadian yang tak pernah—dan takkan pernah ia harapkan. Setelah keranjang mungil tersebut semakin menjauh Kyuubi mulai bersiap kembali ke surga.

"Sayonara Naruto…"

-oOo-

Aliran sungai yang tenang membawa keranjang mungil sang malaikat yang terbuang, membawanya menuju tempat yang tak beberapa saat sampailah keranjang tersebut ditepi sungai. Sang bayi mulai mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Terlihatlah berlian yang berkilau pada kedua mata Shappirenya. Bayi tersebut mulai tak nyaman dengan tidurnya. Ia merasa asing, tempat yang ia rasa hangat seolah hilang. Bayi itu mulai menangis dengan kencang, kedua pipi tembamnya memerah. Bayi itu menangis—dan akan terus menangis sampai ia merasa nyaman kembali…

-oOo-

 _Tap tap tap_

Suara langkah kaki rapuh berjalan di pinggiran hutan beberapa meter tak jauh dari sungai. Langkah kaki rapuh yang menapak tanah itu tiba-tiba berhenti setelah ia mendengar suara, bukan—bukan suara hewan buas. Tetapi suara yang tak seharusnya ia dengar di pinggiran hutan yang sepi ini. Suara bayi menangis—?

Wanita paruh baya itu melakahkan kakinya menuju asal suara bayi itu, asal suara bayi itu mengarah menuju sungai yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Ia mulai berjalan pelan menuju asal suara itu, hari sudah mulai senja—dan sebentar lagi akan gelap. Ia harus memastikan apa yang ia dengar tadi.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu suara tersebut semakin keras terdengar. Tepat lima langkah didepannya ia melihat sebuah keranjang mungil tempat asal sumber suara yang ia dengar. Didekatinya keranjang mungil tersebut. Dapat ia tangkap apa yang ia lihat dengan kedua matanya dengan jelas, ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Bayi mungil yang tengah menangis kencang, dan tubuh bayi tersebut yang dikelilingi cahaya keemasan, bayi yang cantik—sangat sangat cantik. Diarahkan kedua tangannya untuk menggendong bayi mungil tersebut, ditenangkan bayi mungil tersebut. Namun tangisannya tak kunjung mereda.

"Siapa yang menaruhmu disini? Kau menagis kencang sekali—apa kau haus?" Tanya wanita tersebut pada bayi yang tengah di gendongnya. Tentunya bayi tersebut tak membalasnya, hanya menangis sebagai balasan yang dapat bayi mungil itu lakukan.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang, aku tak kan membiarkanmu disini sendirian." Lanjut wanita itu lagi, setelah ia memastikan tak ada orang lain selain dirinya disana. Ia merasa iba dengan bayi yang tengah ia gendong tersebut.

Akhirnya Uzumaki Mito—nama wanita paruh baya itu, memutuskan untuk membawa bayi mungil itu pulang dan memutuskan akan merawat bayi tersebut sampai orangtuannya menjemputnya kembali—atau mungkin tidak.

.

-oOo-

.

Sampailah mereka didepan rumah kayu tua tepat berada dipinggiran hutan tak jauh dari sungai. Wanita paruh baya itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tinggalnya, yang telah ia tempati seumur hidupnya. Ia membuka pintu dan mulai melangkah masuk, tak ada seorang pun disana—yahh Uzumaki Mito tinggal sebatang kara dirumah tersebut, setelah 10 tahun yang lalu suaminya meninggal dan ia juga belum dikaruniai keturunan hingga suaminya meninggal.

Dibaringkannya tubuh mungil dalam gendongannya ke ranjang miliknya dengan sangat hati hati. Bayi tersebut masih saja menangis, meski hanya tinggal isakan lirih yang terdengar—mungkin bayi mungil itu kelelahan menangis sedari tadi. Instingnya mengatakan bahwa bayi itu memang tengah kehausan. Mito pun berjalan menuju dapurnya mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengobati rasa haus sang bayi.

Karena tak memiliki susu, akhirnya Mito memutuskan untuk merebus air dan mencampurkannya dengan gula. Setelah selesai ia mengambil cairan tersebut dan menaruhnya kedalam cawan kecil. Lalu berjalan menuju arah kamarnya.

"Minumlah, aku hanya punya ini. Tak apa kan?" ucapnya kepada bayi itu sembari menyuapkan air gula ke mulut mungil bayi tersebut menggunakan sendok plastik—agar tak melukai sang bayi.

"Aku harus memanggilmu siapa? Kau bayi laki-laki yang sangat cantik—persis seperti malaikat." Mito tersenyum menatap bayi yang mulai mereda tangisannya—ahh ternyata bayi ini benar-benar kehausan. Dilihatnya keranjang mungil disamping bayi itu. Matanya menemukan huruf kanji " **Naruto** " disana.

"Namamu Naruto? Nama yang indah dan cocok untukmu—" ada jeda sesaat saat wanita paruh baya itu mengatakannya. "Emm… aku akan memanggilmu Uzumaki Naruto. Nah mulai sekarang kau memakai margaku dan menjadi cucuku. Kau mau?" Tanya Mito kepada bayi yang tengah ia suapi. Bayi itu tak menanggapi, ia hanya melempar senyuman manis kepada Mito. Dan Mito mengartikan respon tersebut sebagai jawaban " **iya** ".

.

-oOo-

.

 _17 years later_

Hari demi hari terlewati, bayi Naruto tumbuh dari hari kehari. Tak terasa 17 tahun adalah waktu yang singkat. Naruto kini tumbuh menjadi remaja yang sehat dan kuat. Meskipun ia memiliki tubuh mungil dan berbeda dari kebanyakan pemuda sebayanya, ia tetaplah pemuda yang kuat dan selalu tersenyum setiap harinya.

Kehidupan Naruto bukanlah kehidupan yang mudah, tak seperti gambaran yang mungkin berbeda jauh dari yang dialami oleh saudari kembarnya di surga sana. Naruto menghadapi kehidupan yang pahit. Ia harus menerima cacian masyarakat sekitar desa yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Banyak orang yang mengatainya dan mencacinya.

 _"Dasar aneh, tidak punya orangtua, kau beruntung bisa dipungut oleh wanita tua yang hidup dipinggiran hutan, jika tidak kau pasti jadi santapan binatang buas waktu itu."_

 _"Kau itu pasti pembawa sial, makannya orangtuamu saja tak mau mengurusmu dan memilih membuangmu!"_

Setidaknya itulah sebagian kata-kata yang sering orang ucapkan padanya. Meskipun begitu ia tak pernah merasa dendam ia selalu menjalaninya dengan tabah. Mito selaku nenek angkatnya selalu memberinya dukungan semangat yang tiada hentinya. Naruto beruntung memiliki seorang nenek seperti Mito, meskipun Mito bukanlah nenek kandungnya, namun ia menyayangi Mito seperti ia menyayangi dirinya. Baginya Mito sosok orangtua yang selalu ada untuknya, merawatnya dan menjaganya.

"Naru, apa hari ini kau jadi menjual kayu bakar ke pasar?" Tanya Mito yang pagi itu melihat cucu kesayangannya telah bersiap.

"Tentu saja _baa-chan_ , jika tidak kita tak bisa makan malam ini." Jawab Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya.

"Baiklah berhati-hatilah, aku akan menunggumu pulang." Mito tersenyum sekilas menatap cucunya yang tengah siap dengan kayu di gendongan punggungnya.

" _Ha'i baa-chan_ , aku pergi dulu." Ucap Naruto berpamitan kepada neneknya.

Itulah kegiatan yang Naruto lakukan setiap harinya, membantu mencari kayu bakar dihutan dan menjualnya ke pasar. Sudah semenjak setahun terakhir Mito sakit-sakitan dan hanya Naruto yang mencari kayu bakar untuk makan sehari-harinya. Biasannya Nauto menjual kayu bakar tersebut di desa yang tak jauh dari pinggiran hutan tempatnya tinggal—Desa Konoha.

.

-oOo-

.

Naruto telah sampai pasar tempat ia akan menjual kayu-kayunya. Sampailah ia ditempat dimana ia biasa menjual kayunya. Penjual kayu tersebut memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Naruto. Setelah menerima uang tersebut, Naruto bergegas untuk pergi. Ia berencana membeli beberapa bahan makanan dengan uang hasil penjualan kayu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Naruto…" panggil sesorang pemuda sebaya dengan naruto. Pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya itu mulai melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Eh—Kiba?" beo Naruto menengok melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya pemuda yang diketahui namanya bernama Kiba—Inuzuka Kiba anak dari penjual dan pengepul kayu tempat biasa Naruto menjual kayu-kayunya.

"Aku mau pulang setelah membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan obat untuk _baa-chan_." Jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum manis kearah kiba.

" _Baa-chan_ mu sakit lagi Naruto?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Begitulah Kiba, sakitnya semakin hari semakin parah, makannya aku harus segera pulang aku harus menjaga _baa-chan_ , dan mencari kayu lagi untuk kujual besok. Sudah dulu ya Kiba aku aku harus segera cepat." Jawab Naruto seraya melangkah mundur dari hadapan Kiba.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, besok aku akan mengunjungimu." Ucap Kiba sebelum Naruto melangkah lebih jauh.

Kiba hanya sedikit dari sekian banyak orang yang mau berteman dengan Naruto. Mereka sudah berteman sejak masih berusia 10 tahun, saat mereka bertemu pertama kalinya dipasar. Saat itu Naruto yang tengah menjual kayu bersama neneknya, melihat Kiba menghampiri Naruto, sembari menyodorkan tangannya kepada Naruto—bermaksud mengajak kenalan. Dan saat itulah mereka mulai berteman, dan sering bertemu di pasar.

Naruto tak menjawab ia hanya mengacungkan jempolnya, tanda ia setuju dengan ucapan Kiba. Naruto mulai melangkah membeli beberapa bahan makanan serta obat untuk neneknya, kemudian berjalan pulang.

.

-oOo-

.

Matahari mulai senja pertanda malam akan segera tiba. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju rumahnya. Perasaannya tak tenang dan tak enak, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Naruto benar-benar merasa kalut saat ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan neneknya? Pikrannya kacau. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah pulang sebelum hari mulai gelap.

Akhirnya ia sampai di depan rumah yang telah ia tempati 17 tahun tersebut, mulai melangkah dan membuka pintunya.

" _Tadaima_ …" Ucapnya, namun tak terdengar suara sambutan seperti biasanya—sambutan neneknya yang selalu ia dengar setelah ia pulang. Pikiranya makin kalut dan diliputi perasaan khawatir.

Naruto dengan cepat masuk kedalam rumahnya, lalu mencari keberadaan neneknya. Dan—betapa terkejutnya ia melihat neneknya diatas ranjang tempat tidur dengan keadaan yang lemah sembari menahan sakit. Naruto bergegas menghampiri nenek yang telah merawatnya itu.

" _Baa-chan_?" teriak Naruto berlari memasuki kamar neneknya. Disentuh tangan neneknya yang mulai bergetar dan dingin.

"Na-naru-to…" ucap sang nenek terbata-bata. "Kau su-dah pulang?" Tanya sang nenek lagi.

"Iya _baa-chan_ aku disini, _baa-chan_ apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto lembut, tak ingin ia menunjukkan kepanikan, agar ia bisa tegar dan memberi dukungan penuh kepada neneknya.

"Naruto, kau sudah besar. Sudah saatnya kau mengetahui apa yang tidak kau ketahui." Mito berbicara dengan sekuat tenaga mengatakan apa yang harus ia katakan kepada cucunya—apa yang seharusnya ia katakan sedari dulu.

"Apa maksud _baa-chan_?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti dengan ucapan neneknya.

Mito meraih buku kecil bersampul coklat kayu, diarahkannya buku itu pada Naruto. Naruto bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh neneknya. Namun ia meraih buku yang telah neneknya sodorkan padanya.

"Kau ingin mengetahui siapa dirimu bukan? Buku itu akan menjelaskan apa yang ingin kau ketahui selama ini. Maaf aku menyembunyikan semuanya darimu, aku hanya belum siap memberitahumu sampai kau benar-benar siap."

Naruto hanya diam mendengar penuturan neneknya. Ia menatap neneknya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Naruto, waktuku tak banyak lagi. Aku tak bisa menemanimu cucuku—namun satu yang harus kau tahu—aku akan selalu menyayangimu." Air mata Naruto yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya meleleh juga mendengar penuturan neneknya.

"Jangan menangis cucuku—aku akan selalu bersamamu didalam hatimu meski ragaku tak bisa menemanimu lagi." Lanjut Mito lagi, dan itu semakin membuat air mata Naruto mengalir deras.

"Aku selalu menyayangimu _baa-chan_ , jangan tinggalkan aku _baa-chan_. Kumohon!" ucap Naruto lirih.

"Waktuku telah habis Naru, aku takbisa lagi terus disampingmu, tapi percayalah—kau bisa menjalaninya. Tetaplah kuat cucuku—" air mata Mito ikut mengalir, ia tak bisa meninggalkan cucunya tapi waktunya telah sampai disini.

"Saat bulan purnama nanti kau akan tahu yang sesungguhnya—siapa dirimu Naru.." setelah mengucapkan itu Mito menutup matanya perlahan, seiring hembusan nafasnya yang mulai tak terdengar lagi.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menagis sejadi-jadinya. Neneknya telah tiada dan ia hanya sendiri sekarang—benar-benar sendiri. Tak ada lagi yang akan mendukungnya, memberinya semangat dan tak kan ada lagi yang akan memberinya kasih sayang. Ia sebatang kara. Seolah takdir tak berhenti untuk menyiksanya, kini orang yang telah ia anggap malaikat pun harus pergi meninggalkannya.

Dirangkulah tubuh tak bernyawa neneknya dan memberinya kecupan sayang di dahi sang nenek.

"Istirahatlah dengan tenang _baa-chan_ … aku akan baik-baik saja—"

.

-oOo-

.

Hari mulai gelap, langit malam bertaburan bintang yang indah seolah tak kan bisa mengurangi rasa sedih Naruto. Pemuda itu barusaja pulang dari hutan setelah ia menguburkan neneknya dengan tangannya sendiri. Menguburkan neneknya disamping kuburan suami neneknya yang berada di tengah hutan.

Naruto berjalan dengan lesu menuju rumah peninggalan neneknya. Ia masuk kedalam rumah dan segera bergegas menuju kamarnya. Didudukkan kedua bokongnya dipinggiran tempat tidurnya sembari mengambil buku coklat peninggalan sang nenek, di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Dibukanya satu per satu halaman buku tersebut, ia masih tak mengerti apa hubungan—siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya—dengan isi dari buku tersebut. Buku yang berisi tentang " _Legenda Malaikat Rubah Emas_ " tersebut menurutnya tak membantunya mengetahui siapa dirinya. Ahh—ia lupa, ia harus menunggu sampai bulan purnama hingga ia tahu siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Yahh seminggu lagi bulan purnama akan tiba—ia akan menunggunya.

Lelah berfikir, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Mengakhiri hari yang sangat menyedihkan ini menuju mimpi yang ia harapkan lebih indah dari kenyataan hidupnya. Kelopak mata tan yang menyembunyikan keindahan shappire itupun mulai tertutup rapat, deru napas yang teratur menjadi pertanda bahwa Naruto telah terlelap.

.

-oOo-

.

 _UnderWorld_

 _UnderWorld_ tempat dimana para makhluk dunia bawah membentuk kerajaannya sendiri. Memisahkan diri dari dunia _langit_ maupun dunia _tengah_ — _MiddleWorld_ (Bumi), membentuk sebuah kerajaan sendiri. Kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh makhluk kegelapan terkuat yang berasal dari klan Uchiha. Klan kegelapan yang paling kuat seantero _UnderWorld_.

Sang Raja Kegelapan yang terkenal dingin dan tegas bernama Uchiha Fugaku, dan Uchiha Mikoto sebagai ratu yang mendampinginya. Memiliki dua orang putra—putra sulung mereka bernama Uchiha Itachi dan putra bungsu mereka bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Kedua putra pasangan raja dan ratu kegelapan tersebut memiliki paras yang rupawan dan kejeniusan yang luar biasa, serta kekuatan yang sempurna—tapi kekuatan yang sempurna tersebut hanya berlaku untuk putra sulung saja. Karena faktanya putra bungsu raja dan ratu kegelapan lahir dengan kelainan yang tak biasa, dimana Uchiha Sasuke—sang putra bungsu lahir dengan setengah cakra dari cakra yang seharusnya dimiliki klan Uchiha. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya lemah dan tak bisa berumur panjang seperti anggota klan lainnya.

Berbagai cara telah mereka lakukan agar keadaan Sasuke normal. Namun tak satupun tabib kerajaan di istana itu yang mampu menyembuhkan Sasuke. Mereka bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Mereka takkan membiarkan Sasuke mati—tidak akan pernah. Tak heran jika keluarga uchiha—terutama kakak Sasuke—Uchiha Itachi sangat protektif terhadap adiknya.

.

-oOo-

.

Sasuke berdiri didepan jendela kamarnya di dalam kastil besar yang menjadi tempatnya untuk tinggal maupun berlindung. Dipandangnya langit malam yang gelap tanpa satu cahaya bintangpun. Memang—kerajaan _UnderWorld_ memang selalu gelap, hingga perbedaan siang dan malam tak pernah terlihat. Hanya jika ada awan hitam tebal di langitlah pertanda pergantian dari malam ke siang. Keadaan di kerajaan _Underworld_ memang berbeda dengan keadaan dunia tengah— _MiddleWorld_. Jika _MiddleWorld_ siang maka _UnderWorld_ malam, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Sasuke termenung sesaat, _onyx_ hitamnya yang tajam terlihat kosong. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Mungkin ia memikirkan perkataan keluarganya, tentang keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Umurnya yang takkan bisa lebih lama lagi, bahkan usiannya kini baru 20 tahun, umur yang masih terlalu muda untuk para makhluk kegelapan. Bahkan usia Itachi yang terlampau 50 tahun diatasnya masih dianggap usia yang terlalu muda untuk ukuran makhluk kegelapan.

Faktanya makhluk kegelapan dapat mencapai usia ratusan tahun hidupnya, dengan kemampuan mereka, mereka masih akan terlihat awet muda, baru jika usiannya genap ribuan tahun lebih—mereka baru akan menunjukkan perubahan. Mereka hanya akan menua saat usia mereka memasuki ribuan tahun. Setidaknya itulah umumnya hidup makhluk kegelapan, namun itu semua tak berlaku bagi Sasuke, usianya yang baru memasuki tahun ke 20 saja sudah melemah—ia semakin yakin jika ia mungkin takkan mencapai umur 100 tahun. Meskipun begitu Sasuke tak ingin diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, ia benci dianggap lemah, ia masih bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri meski hanya setengah cakra yang ia miliki.

Lamunan Sasuke buyar seketika akibat pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan kasar. Terlihatlah sosok yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, namun keseluruhan fisiknya hampir mirip dengannya—kecuali tanda garis di sebelah kiri dan kanan hidungnya. Tubuh yang berdiri tegak itu terlihat membawa manusia di pundaknya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke berdiri.

" _Otouto_ … ini kubawakan mangsa untukmu." Ucap sosok tersebut kepada Sasuke. Sasuke memandangnya sekilas, lalu pandangannya beralih kembali kearah semula.

"Aku tidak butuh—aku masih bisa mencari buruanku sendiri. Simpan saja untukmu." Nada bicara Sasuke terdengar tak suka. Itu sama artinya dia sedang diremehkan oleh sosok yang diketahui adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Ayolah _Otouto_ … aku sudah susah-susah mencarikan gadis perawan untukmu. Begini aku sudah mendapat mangsaku sendiri—dan ini untukmu, aku hanya tak ingin kau bersusah-susah mencari mangsa sendiri." Itachi masih bersikukuh dan benar-benar tak mau mendapat penolakan.

"Sudahlah _Aniki_ —bawa manusia itu keluar aku sedang tidak lapar! Jika aku memang lapar aku bisa mencari mangsaku sendiri." Ucap Sasuke tak kalah keras kepalanya menolak mentah-mentah hasil buruan Itachi.

"Ehh—tapi diluar berbahaya _Otouto_ , kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana keadaanmu." Bantah Itachi tak setuju dengan pendapat adiknya.

"Hn, tapi aku bukan orang sekarat!" balas Sasuke datar. Tak sadar jika dirinya memang dalam keadaan yang lemah walaupun belum sampai sekarat.

"Baiklah—terserahmu saja. Aku di perpustakaan kerajaan jika kau butuh sesuatu. Aku masih ingin mencari cara untuk menyembuhkanmu." Ucap Itachi sembari melangkah menuju pintu kamar Sasuke. Dan dijawab dengan gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke.

Itachi keluar dari kamar Sasuke sembari menyeret mangsanya tadi. Biarlah dia yang menyantap mangasnya itu jika Sasuke tak mau, lagipula darah perawan sangat manis bukan? Itachi terkadang jengkel dengan sikap keras kepala adiknya itu—tapi yahh mau bagaimana lagi? Itachi terlalu menyayangi adiknya. Ia tak kuasa menolak keinginan adiknya itu.

Suasana kamar Sasuke kembali sunyi, Sasuke pun masih tak mau beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri. Ia masih betah menikmati langit malam di dunianya, meskipun sudah sering ia melihatnya. Ia ingin keluar dari dunianya dan melihat dunia luarnya seperti yang dilakukan kakaknya ketika berburu mencari mangsa. Yahh—Sasuke memang pernah melihat dunia luar tapi ia tak pernah sendiri dan selalu didampingi kakaknya ketika berburu. Dan itu membuatnya terlihat lemah, bagai seonggok daging yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa—dan sasuke membenci itu.

Lelah dengan pikirannya sendiri akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur diatas ranjang _king size_ miliknya. Dibaringkan tubuh kekar—namun rapuh miliknya diatas ranjang. Menerawang langit-langit kamarnya. Ia berfikir—lagi, tentang keadaannya. Ketika semua anggota kerajaan sedang dipusingkan dengan keadaannya ia justru memilih berdiam diri dan tak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya berfikir—ia terlalu payah. Ia akan memutuskan—dan harus memutuskan untuk kesembuhannya sendiri. Ia bertekat akan menemui tabib yang tinggal di perbatasan _UnderWorld_ dengan _MiddleWorld_. Dimana ia pernah mendengar tentang kehebatan tabib disana—mungkin Sasuke bisa menemuinya disana, dan meminta Itachi untuk menemaninya besok. Untuk malam ini biarlah ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kian hari kian melemah..

.

-oOo-

.

Sinar matahari pagi mulai menerobos masuk memasuki celah jendela rumah kayu di pinggiran hutan. Terlihat disalah satu ruangan—disana pemuda berambut pirang keemasan tengah tertidur nyenyak diatas ranjangnya. Tubuhnya yang berwarna tan semakin bersinar kala sinar mentari pagi memantulkan cahayanya.

Tubuh pemuda itu menggeliat tak nyaman ketika kelopak matanya tersinari cahaya. Dengan berat hati ia mengerjabkan matanya. Membuka kelopak mata sewarna madu miliknya—menampilkan shapphire yang sangat mempesona. Ia mengucek kedua matanya, menghilangkan sisa kantuknya.

Ia bangkit dari tempatnya tidur, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di pojok dapur rumahnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Saat ia sampai di dapur—ia kembali teringat tentang neneknya yang selalu menyambutnya ketika pagi hari didapur, dan membuatkannya sarapan. Kini sosok itu tinggal kenangan. Kembali ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia tak boleh terlarut dalam kesedihan, ia harus bertahan hidup, ia juga harus menemukan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Pagi ini Naruto membuat sarapan dengan sisa bahan seadanya. Ia memasak bahan makanan tersebut kemudian memakannya. Rencananya hari ini ia akan mencari kayu bakar lagi dihutan untuk dijual besok. Meskipun masih larut dalam kesedihan ia harus tetap menjalankan hari-harinya seperti biasa.

Menutup pintu, dan dengan golok ditangannya, Naruto bersiap mencari kayu bakar. Ia melangkah kan kakinya memasuki hutan. Belum sempat ia memasuki hutan langkahnya terhenti, tepat saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Narutooooo…" panggil suara tersebut. Naruto berbalik mencari sumber suara tersebut diarahkan pandangannya menuju asal suara. Disana terlihatlah Kiba yang tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Mau mencari kayu bakar lagi?" Tanya Kiba setelah sampai dimana Naruto berdiri.

"I-iya, aku akan mencari kayu bakar dan menjualnya besok." Ucap Naruto dengan lesu. Kiba melihat raut yang tak biasa dari sahabatnya itu pun mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto.

"Kau seperti tak semangat Naru? Apa yang terjadi? Ohh bagaimana keadaan _baa-chan_ mu apa beliau sudah membaik?" Tanya kiba beruntut tanpa jeda sedikitpun dalam ucapannya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, pikirannya menerawang mengingat kejadian semalam. "Kiba—" jeda beberapa saat, saat Naruto memanggil nama sahabatnya. "Sebenarnya baa-chan sudah meninggal tadi malam dan—aku telah menguburkannya sendiri di dekat makam suaminya." Ucap Naruto lirih, nada bicaranyapun terdengar sendu.

Kiba menatap Naruto tak percaya. Pantas saja jika Naruto terlihat tak bersemangat—dan terlihat sangat kacau. Kini ia tahu alasannya. Kiba mendekati tubuh Naruto yang mulai bergetar. Dirangkulnya tubuh mungil yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Mengusap punggungnya lembut mencoba menenangkan tubuh yang sedang bergetar itu.

"Maaf—maaf Naruto aku tak ada disaat masa sulit itu." Ucap Kiba sembari tetap menenangkan Naruto. Naruto tak menjawab ia hanya terisak pelan dalam pelukan sahabatnya.

Setelah dirasa dirinya cukup tenang, Naruto mulai menceritakan kejadian semalam pada Kiba—minus tentang dirinya dan buku bersampul coklat pemberian neneknya. Kiba yang mendengarnya hanya diam—bukan dia tak peduli, dia hanya tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Ia tahu betul bagaimana Naruto melewati masa-masa sulit dalam hidupnya, dan kini ia harus mengalaminya—lagi, bahkan jauh lebih sulit dari sebelumnya. Bertahan hidup dengan kesendirian.

.

-oOo-

.

 **Flashback On**

 _1 years ago_

Senja telah berganti malam, malam yang indah dengan langit malam yang tampak bersih tanpa bintang. Hanya ada rembulan yang bersinar terang dengan lingkaran penuhnya—bulan purnama. Cahaya keemasan yang terpantul ke bumi oleh bulan purnama terlihat begitu indah. Menarik siapapun yang melihatnya untuk terdiam sejenak memperhatikannya.

Disebuah pondok kayu kecil yang sangat sederhana, terlihat sosok berambut keemasan yang terpantul cahaya purnama, membuat tubuhnya bersinar. Sosok tersebut berubah, terlihat sebuah ekor— ahh tidak ada 9 ekor yang terlihat mulai muncul di belakang tubuh tersebut. Sepasang telinga panjang khas milik rubah juga bertengger manis di kepala bersurai pirang keemasan tersebut. Sosok tersebut tetap nyaman dalam tidurnya—tak menyadari jika dirinya telah berubah menjadi sesosok manusia rubah berekor Sembilan. Yahh—memang karena ini sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam, waktu dimana manusia pada umumnya telah tertidur lelap. Sehingga sosok tersebut tak pernah tahu akan apa yang tengah terjadi pada tubuhnya. Bukan hanya kali ini saja—sosok remaja 16 tahun yang tengah asik dengan selimut tebalnya mengalami perubahan yang tak biasa, bahkan ini adalah ketiga kalinya ia berubah. Dimulai saat bulan purnama tanggal 10 Oktober, tepat saat dimana ia dilahirkan pada tanggal yang sama dan bertepatan ulangtahunnya yang ke 16 tahun. Terhitung sudah tiga kalinya pemuda itu melewati perubahan wujudnya, namun tiga kali juga ia tak pernah menyadarinnya.

.

-oOo-

.

Seorang wanita tua berusia diatas 70 tahunan yang tengah terlelap tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya—merasa terusik oleh sesuatu yang ganjil. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, berdiri perlahan menuruni ranjang. Kaki tuanya berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang kian melemah di usianya yang tak lagi muda.

Ia berjalan sedikit tertatih menuju kamar cucu angkatnya. Kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan hingga mengusik tidur lelapnya—tak lain dan tak bukan adalah cucu kesayangannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri kamar cucunya yang hanya bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Dibukannya pintu kayu coklat dihadapannya. Perlahan agar ia tak membangunkan tidur cucunya.

 _Ceklekk…_

Terlihatlah cucu kesayangannya yang tengah tertidur nyenyak diatas ranjangnya. Hatinya terasa lega, mengetahui jika cucunya baik-baik saja. Namun ketika kaki-kaki rapuh itu mulai melangkah mendekati cucunya, betapa terkejutnya dia. Kedua mata violetnya menangkap hal yang tak biasa dari cucunya. Sepasang telinga rubah bertengger manis di kepala bersurai pirang keemasan cucunya, serta ekor yang berjumlah 9 ekor dibalik punggung cucu kesayangannya. Tubuh tan cucu kesayangannya itu terlihat dikelilingi cahaya keemasan—seperti cahaya bulan purnama.

Sedang bermimpikah dia? Hatinya bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Matanya tak berkedip, masih membola tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah ia lihat kini. Ia teringat akan cerita legenda yang sering ayahnya ceritakan padanya dulu ketika ia masih berusia 7 tahun. Cerita tentang malaikat yang sangat indah dan cantik—malaikat rubah emas. Ia tak pernah percaya akan legenda itu, bahkan ketika ayahnya memberinya buku bersampul coklat kayu yang berisi tentang " _Malaikat Rubah Emas_ ", ia tetap tak percaya. Namun sekarang apa yang dilihatnya—dihadapannya persis seperti legenda yang dulu sering ia dengar.

Wanita tua itu masih setia mematung, seluruh memori tentang cerita-cerita legenda yang sering ayahnya ceritakan berputar dalam otaknya bagai kaset rusak yang tak dapat dihentikan. Otaknya serasa kaku. Ia tak mengerti, kemarin ia hanyalah wanita tua pencari kayu yang tak sengaja menemukan sesosok bayi laki-laki di pinggir sungai dan merawatnya hingga besar dan mengangkatnya menjadi cucu. Tapi kini? Dunianya serasa dijungkir balikkan. Ia tak menyangka bayi kecil yang ia rawat hingga kini tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang berhati emas adalah sesosok malaikat suci yang banyak dihormati oleh orang-orang. Sebuah keberuntungan namun juga sebuah ketakutan disaat yang bersamaan—beruntung—karena ia dipercaya _Kami-Sama_ untuk merawat bayi malaikat, ketakutan—karena pasti hidup cucu satu-satunya itu dalam bahaya. Banyak yang mengincarnya, karena malaikat tak seharusnya hidup di dunia yang keras nan kejam ini.

Jadi apa yang ia pikirkan tentang cucunya ini adalah sebuah kebenaran? Tentang sifatnya yang terlalu baik, tak pernah menyimpan dendam meski banyak orang yang menyakitinya. Sifatnya yang selalu tegar, pantang menyerah dan selalu mendahulukan orang lain—benar sifat itu mirip seperti sifat malaikat. Bodohnya ia tak menyadari itu semua. Ia baru tahu setelah belasan tahun ia hidup dengan cucunya. Terasa terlambat—tidak! Tapi sejak kapan Naruto menunjukkan perubahannya? Ia masih ingat betul bulan purnama di usia Naruto yang masih bayi hingga ia berumur 15 tahun tak menunjukkan perubahan apapun. Ohh—ataukah perubahan itu baru akan terjadi ketika ia menjelang dewasa? Begitukah? Mungkin iya—tapi kenapa? Kenapa baru diumur yang kesekian Naruto berubah? Bukankah seharusnya malaikat dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa itu bisa menujukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya sejak lahir? Entahlahh… mungkin itulah yang harus Mito cari tahu.

Lelah dengan jalan pikirannya, akhirnya Mito—wanita tua itu menyerah dan memilih meninggalkan cucunya. Ia tak mau cucunya terganggu—atau lebih tepatnya ia tak ingin cucunya kaget dengan perubahan dirinya sendiri, jika ia bangun nanti. Maka dari itu ia memilih untuk diam, dan jalan mengendap-endap keluar kamar. Sebisa mungkin tak membuat suara. Ia harus membuktikan tentang hipotesanya besok. Biarlah malam ini ia saja yang tahu.

.

-oOo-

.

Nyanyian burung pagi yang bertengger di dahan pepohonan bak suara alarm jam yang siap membangunkan manusia-manusia yang masih asik bergulung dengan selimut tebalnya. Sinar matahari pagi menjadi penerang kala menyambut pergantian sang kegelapan malam. Cahaya yang bisa menembus diantara dedaunan rimbun kian terlihat terang mengikuti sang surya yang beranjak meninggi.

Seorang pemuda dengan senyum hangat terlihat sibuk menata pekerajaannya, mengumpulkan kayunya dan mengikatnya menjadi satu koloni kayu yang siap diikat. Melihat puas kearah pekerjaanya, pemuda itu mengangkat koloni kayu tersebut dan mengendong di punggungnya. Bersiap dengan kegiatan harian yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Aku ke pasar dulu _baa-chan_ , aku akan segera pulang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik _baa-chan_." Pamitnya pada wanita tua yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan pandangan mata mengarah kepadanya.

Wanita tua itu tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk. "Kau juga berhati-hatilah Naru, aku pasti baik-baik saja dirumah. Tak usah kau cemaskan. Segeralah pulang setelah itu." Sahut wanita itu lembut. Ahh—yaa wanita itu berfikir bahwa setelah cucunya itu berangkat ia akan mencari informasi yang bisa menjelaskan kejadian semalam.

Selepas kepergian Naruto, wanita tua bernama Mito itu memasuki pondok kecilnya. Ia mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya, mencari barang yang mungkin bisa menjelaskan tentang kejadian yang dialami cucunya semalam. Dibukannya lemari kecil samping tempat tidurnya—lemari yang menyimpan berbagai macam buku yang mungkin bisa memberikannya jawaban. Ia teringat kembali dengan buku pemberian ayahnya dulu, buku bersampul coklat kayu—buku yang berisi legenda malaikat rubah emas. Ia mulai menelusuri satu per satu deretan buku tua yang tertata rapi di dalam almari kecil tersebut. Mata violet yang berusia senja itu sedikit kesulitan mencari apa yang menjadi tujuan utamanya—mata yang sudah merabun seiring usiannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya pencarian Mito membuahkan hasil. Mata tuanya menemukan buku yang ia cari terselip diantara tumpukan buku-buku besar lainnya. Diambilnya buku kecil bersampul coklat kayu tersebut. Mito melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu, mengambil kaca mata yang akan digunakan untuk membaca buku tersebut.

Halaman demi halaman ia buka dan ia teliti secara perlahan. Apa yang ada di dalam buku itu membuat jantungnya berhenti sesaat. Buku tersebut menjelaskan semua tentang malaikat rubah emas secara detail. Berbagai keterangan ia dapatkan disana—penjelasan tentang bentuk fisik, kekuatan, maupun kehidupan mereka disana tertulis dengan sangat jelas disana. Bahkan tentang penyegelan kekuatan rubah emas, dimana kekuatan—yang telah disegel, tersebut hanya bisa muncul saat bulan purnama dan saat segelnya mulai melemah. Dapat! Itulah yang terjadi pada cucunya—Naruto, alasan mengapa kekuatan Naruto baru muncul saat usianya memasuki umur 16 tahun telah ia temukan. Kemungkinan Naruto adalah malaikat rubah emas yang kekuatannya disegel dan saat usianya beranjak dewasa segel tersebut melemah—setidaknya itulah inti yang ia dapat setelah ia membaca isi dari buku tersebut.

Mito memijat pelipisnya perlahan, entah semua ini membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yang jelas saat ini ia dan juga Naruto belum siap mengetahui semuanya. Mungkin inilah jawaban yang harus ia katakan ketika Naruto selalu bertanya siapa dia yang sebenarnya. Tapi tidak—tidak untuk saat ini! Belum saatnya—yah belum saatnya. Mungkin ia akan mengatakannnya ketika Naruto dan dirinya benar-benar siap.

Setelah bergulat tentang pemikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Mito memutuskan—memutuskan menyembunyikan kebenaran ini, sampai saatnya benar-benar tepat.

 **Flashback Off**

.

-oOo-

.

 _UnderWorld_

Derapan langkah kaki terdengar menggema di sepanjang lorong istana yang sepi. Seorang pemuda berpawakan tinggi dan tegap terlihat terburu-buru dengan langkah kakinya. Sosok tersebut berhenti melangkah ketika ia telah sampai di depan pintu besar dengan warna coklat—khas kayu mahoni. Perlahan namun pasti kaki-kaki jenjang pemuda itu membawa tubuh tegap itu memasuki pintu kayu besar didepannya. Terlihatlah disana sebuah ruangan besar dengan deretan rak-rak yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku.

Menghela nafas perlahan, pemuda itu mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju rak paling pojok di ruangan tersebut—Rak khusus. Onyxnya menatap tajam deretan buku yang tertata rapi di depannnya, ia mulai menelusuri satu per satu buku-buku di hadapannya. Buku-buku khusus yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi keturunan kerajaan, buku yang cukup istimewa—karena selain anggota kerajaan tak ada yang boleh menyentuh buku-buku tersebut. Diambillah sebuah buku yang cukup tebal, kemudian membawanya menuju meja baca tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Halaman demi halaman ia buka perlahan. Membacanya dengan teliti tanpa sedikitpun huruf dari buku itu luput dari netranya. Onyxnya terlihat putus asa akan apa yang ia dapat dari buku dihadapannya.

Lagi-lagi ia harus menghela nafas lelah, "ini sudah buku ke 25 yang kubaca tapi tak ada satupun yang menjelaskan tentang apa yang di alami adikku! Siall!" ia membanting buku yang cukup tebal itu keatas meja didepannya sehingga menimbulkan suara dembuman keras.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk Sasuke? Arghhh—siall!" pemuda itu menjambak rambut raven panjangnya—berharap ia bisa menyampaikan rasa gerammnya tersebut. Bagaimana tak geram jika apa yang kamu lakukan tak pernah membuahkan hasil, sedang saudaramu sendiri dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Ia ingin menangis—tapi tidak! Ia menegaskan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus bisa, apapun caranya—untuk adiknya. Yahh untuk Sasuke—dan Uchiha Itachi telah menegaskan itu.

Uchiha Itachi melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju rak buku khusus tadi, mencari buku lainnya—berharap ia bisa menemukan sesuatu, walau itu hanya sedikit. Ia kembali melakukan hal yang sama pada bukunya. Membuka halaman-membaca-menelitinya, ia lakukan kegiatan itu persis seperti buku yang ia baca tadi. Namun lagi-lagi buku itu hanya tergeletak pasrah diatas meja. Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia cari.

Ia bosan dan lelah mencari, ini sudah buku yang kesekian. Dan lagi-lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya juga buku-buku itu hanya menjadi kumpulan kertas yang tak berguna. Tak ada jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Ia mulai gelisah, jika buku khusus saja tak bisa menjelaskan keadaan yang dialami adiknya, bagaimana bisa ia mencari solusinya.

Kalut dengan pikirannya sendiri Itachi memutuskan menghentikan aksinya, percuma saja ia melakukannya berulang kali. Semua takkan membuahkan hasil, ia harus mencari cara lain. Mengandalkan buku takkan menyelamatkan Sasuke. Ia harus mencari cara lain—setidaknya ia membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa membantunya. Lelah dengan keadaanya Itachi memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya, biarlah besok ia bicarakan lagi hal ini dengan keduaorangtuanya.

.

-oOo-

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah terlihat duduk termenung di teras pondok kecil peninggalan neneknya. Ia duduk sembari memegang sebuah buku kecil bersampul coklat kayu. Setelah beberapa menit yang lalu ia membuka dan membaca keseluruhan isi buku tersebut, ia memutuskan untuk mencaritahu nanti malam tepat saat bulan purnama tiba.

"Aku masih belum mengerti, apa arti semua ini? Penjelasan _baa-chan_ saat itu tidak begitu jelas!" ia mengerang frustasi. Banyak teka-teki dalam hidupnya yang bahkan ia sendiri tak mengetahuinya. Hanya berbekal buku dan bulan purnama. Apa yang akan ia dapat hanya dengan itu? Pikirnya kalut.

"Malam nanti, aku harus mencari tahu—harus!" putusnya mantap.

Malam yang berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya, lebih terang dan lebih cerah. Yahh—karena malam ini bulan purnama. Malam dimana hanya terjadi sekali dalam kurun waktu satu bulan. Terlihat bulan berdiri dengan gagahnya diatas langit. Bulatan sempurna dengan cahaya keemasan yang cukup terang. Malam yang sangat indah.

Tak jauh dari hutan—tepatnya pinggiran sungai yang mengalir tenang, berdirinlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang keemasan dengan netra shappire yang sangat indah. Pemuda itu telah berdiri ditempatnya beberapa saat yang lalu, menanti sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaannya selama ini.

Cahaya bulan purnama memantul pada tubuh tannya, membuat tubuhnya berkilau keemasan, sepasang telinga rubah muncul perlahan di kepalanya. Ekornya mulai terlihat tumbuh satu per satu dibalik punggungnya—hingga berjumlah 9 ekor. Sempurnalah sosok tersebut, persis seperti sosok malaikat rubah emas namun dengan fisik yang masih tetap utuh sebagai manusia.

Naruto—nama pemuda itu, memandang takjub dengan perbuahan yang terjadi pada dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia tak percaya apa yang ia lihat saat ini, ia masih memandangi bayangannya di aliran sungai yang jernih dengan pandangan kagum. Inikah dirinya yang sebenarnya? Tapi mengapa ia tak menyadarinnya selama ini? Bodohnya ia yang selalu tertidur lebih awal disetiap malam, tanpa tahu saat tengah malam bulan purnama dirinya bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang menakjubkan.

Naruto mengerak-gerakan ekornya, hingga ekor dengan bulu keemasan itu terlihat bergoyang meliuk-liuk indah, "inikah aku yang sebenarnya? Jadi buku yang nenek berikan itu adalah benar?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Tapi sejak kapan aku seperti ini?" tanyanya bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

" _kemarin aku hanyalah seorang bayi kecil yang ditemukan oleh seorang wanita tua yang baik hati mau merawatku, hingga aku tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kuat menghadapi apapun. Pemuda yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi hari ini—malam ini, takdir berbicara lain. Inikah aku? Inikah diriku? Jika benar adanya tentang malaikat dan seluruh legendanya, mengapa aku hidup diantara manusia? Tidakkah aku harusnya hidup di surga? Apakah aku adalah malaikat yang tak diinginkan? Apakah aku malaikat yang terbuang?"_ batin Naruto dalam hati. Ia tak sanggup mendengar jawaban "IYA" dari pertanyaan terakhirnya, karena itu akan sangat menyakitkan. Apa salahnya hingga ia harus terbuang? Tidakkah ia tak bisa memilih takdirnya sendiri? Menjadi yang tidak diinginkan bukanlah pilihannya!

.

-oOo-

.

Matahari mulai muncul perlahan, menggantikan tugas rembulan untuk menyinari alam semesta. Naruto barusaja kembali dari hutan, setelah ia tahu kebenarannya semalam. Ia terjaga semalaman, hingga saat sang fajar mulai muncul tubuhnya kembali menjadi seperti semula—tanpa ekor, tanpa telinga rubah, dan tanpa cahaya disekeliling tubuhnya.

Ia memasuki pondok kecil peninggalan neneknya, melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah dan sesegera mungkin ia merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang kamarnya. Sungguh—terjaga semalaman membuat tubuhnya lelah. Ia memutuskan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Biarlah ia tak sempat sarapan, ia hanya butuh tidur sekarang.

Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ia pikirkan, apalagi setelah ia tahu dari buku yang diberikan oleh nenekya—bahwa malaikat yang telah terbuang takkan pernah bisa kembali ke surga. Yang artinya—tahu atau tidaknya Naruto tentang dirinya itu takkan merubah apapun. Ia masih akan tetap menjadi seorang Uzumaki Naruto, yang akan tetap menjadi manusia biasa—kecuali saat purnama tentunya. Bagaimanapun keadaanya ia tetaplah menjadi seorang tukang pencari kayu. Mengharapkan ia biasa hidup disurga? Jangan konyol—Naruto bahkan telah membuang jauh harapannya itu setelah ia membaca semuannya.

-oOo-

 _Inilah apa yang kita sebut dengan kenyataan, sesuatu yang jauh berbeda dengan khayalan atau imajinasi kita. Kenyataan yang terkadang lebih pahit dari khayalan atau terkadang lebih manis dari khayalan. Terdengar lucu memang, membayangkan fantasi-fantasi indah yang memukau alam bawah sadar tanpa tahu bahwa kenyataan yang dikendalikan oleh takdir akan sangat berbeda—sangat lucu karena pada akhirnya semua hanya seperti permainan yang tak bisa dimenangkan. Lucu sangat lucu, tapi kau takkan bisa tertawa—karena yang kau tertawakan adalah dirimu sendiri. Takdir selalu bisa mempermainkanmu dengan kejam._

-oOo-

 _Underworld_

Suasana yang terlihat cerah bagi para makhluk kegelapan di _Underworld_ , suasana dimana banyak gumpalan seperti permen kapas—namun berwarna abu kehitaman, yang tengah menggantung di langit gelap _Underworld_. Cukup cerah bagi mereka, tapi tidak untuk makhluk dunia lainnya.

Sosok dengan paras tampan, tubuh tinggi semampai dibalut dengan baju khas kerajaan dengan jubah yang terlihat sedikit menyentuh lantai. Sosok itu masih setia berdiri bak patung yang tak dapat bergerak, berdiri dengan tegapnya di depan jendela kamarnya. Mata onyxnya menatap lagit cerah dihadapannya, ahh—itu menjadi hobinya akhir-akhir ini. Terkadang ia berharap langit dunianya juga bisa berubah berwarna biru cerah seperti pada dunia manusia— _MiddleWorld._ Namun tidak—sekali lagi harapan hanyalah harapan yang akan menjadi kertas kosong tanpa tinta, karena berharap pada hal yang mustahil terjadi. Mustahil karena harapan itu akan melawan takdir. Sekali lagi bukti bahwa harapan jauh kalah dibawah takdir.

"Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini? Mematung tak jelas di depan jendela kamarku setiap harinnya sembari menunggu penyakitku memakan usiaku?" ia terkekeh, pertanyaan yang muncul dari dirinya sendiri serasa mengelitik. Ia menghela nafas lelah, "lebih baik aku mencari _Aniki_ saja." Putusnya kemudian.

Sasuke malangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kakaknya. Berdiri didepan pintu besar dihadapannya, kaki-kaki jenjangnya membawa tubuh tegap itu masuk kedalam ruangan. Di dalam ruangan tersebut, tampaklah sosok kakak Sasuke yang masih asik dengan selimut tebalnya. Terlihat sangat lelap, sepertinya kasur empuk tengah melahap tubuh kakaknya, hingga kakaknya tak bisa berpaling dari kasurnya.

Sasuke melangkah mendekati ranjang yang tengah ditempati kakaknya. Ia berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati tak ingin menganggu tidur kakanya. Timbul ide jahil didalam benak Sasuke untuk mengerjai kakaknya.

Sasuke mulai merangkak naik keatas ranjang kakanya, hingga ia kini dapat melihat jelas wajah konyol kakaknya ketika tengah tertidur. Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya kesebelah kakanya yang tengah berbaring miring membelakangi tubuhnya. Sasuke mulai menundukkan wajahnya, hinga kini hidungnya tepat diatas telinga kakanya. Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya tepat pada telinga kakanya. Itachi tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Sasuke terkekeh—kakanya ini benar-benar tukang tidur yang sangat susah dibangunkan. Kemudian Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Itachi, mengecupnya perlahan dan sedikit memberikan jilatan pada telinga kakaknya. Dibuka mulutnya lebih lebar lagi dan—mengigit telinga kakanya dengan gemas.

"Gyahhhhh…" teriak Itachi nyaring, hingga membuat Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya. Namun Nampak kepuasan di wajah tampan Sasuke. Ahh—aksinya membuahkan hasil rupanya.

Itachi melotot tak percaya kearah adiknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini dikamarku? Dan lagi—beginikah caramu membangunkan _Aniki_ mu, hehh _Otouto_?" itachi terlihat kesal, nampak jelas terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Demi seluruh kriput diwajahnya—ini sudah kesekian kalinya telingannya menjadi santapan pagi adiknya.

Sasuke mendengus geli melihat tingkah Itachi yang sangat tidak Uchiha. "Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu sulit dibangunkan!" Sasuke mengelak, sebenarnya di memang tak berniat membangunkan kakaknya dengan cara yang benar. Cara ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Harusnya kau membangunkanku dengan cara yang benar bukan cara yang begini. Kau pikir enak telingamu digigit seperti it—" belum sempat Itachi mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya. Sasuke sudah beranjak dari ranjangnya dan melempar handuk ke arah Itachi—yang entah sejak kapan ada ditangan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah takusah cerewet, cepat mandi dan temani aku hari ini. Jika kau tak segera—aku akan pergi sendiri saja." Sela Sasuke memotong ucapan Itachi.

"Hn, baiklah. Tunggulah aku akan cepat!" balas Itachi segera. Bagaimanapun juga Itachi tak ingin Sasuke pergi sendirian, karena terlalu berbahaya. Salahkan dirinya yang telah terjangkit _Brother Complex_ semenjak adiknya itu divonis memiliki kelainan pada cakranya.

Itachi dengan segera bersiap-siap, ia harus cepat. Ia tak ingin membuat adik kesayangannya terlalu lama menunggu.

.

-oOo-

.

"Memangnya kau akan kemana hari ini? Berburu?" Tanya Itachi setelah ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang yang tinggal di perbatasan _UnderWorld_ dengan _MiddleWorld_. Katanya disana ada _Sannin_ legendaris. Mungkin dia bisa membantuku." Jawab Sasuke dengan santainya. Tanpa menyadari tatapan tak percaya dari Itachi.

"Maksudmu—Sannin ular itu? Kau yakin Sasuke? Tidakkah seharusnya kau mepertimbangkannya dulu." Itachi mengingatkan.

"Kau pikir ada cara lain? Tidakkah kau lihat sudah berapa tabib yang datang ke istana untuk menyembuhkanku namun hasinya nihil! Tak ada salahnya mencoba _Aniki_ , siapa tahu _Sannin_ itu memang bisa membantuku!" Sasuke kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Faktanya memang telah banyak tabib yang gagal, tak ada salahnya Sasuke menemui _Sannin_ ular itu. Tak ada salahnya mencoba.

Itachi menghela nafas lelah. Lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menolak permintaan adiknya. Itachi hanya membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan anggukan kecil. Puas dengan jawaban yang didapat dari kakaknya Sasuke memberikan senyuman tipis.

Kemudian kedua Uchiha bersaudara tersebut merentangkan sepasang sayap masing-masing dan bersiap terbang. Sayap lebar dengan warna bulu hitam pekat terlihat mengepak membawa kedua tubuh kakak beradik tersebut menuju perbatasan.

.

-oOo-

.

 _Perbatasan UnderWorld & MiddleWorld_

Setelah beberapa saat yang lalu Sasuke dan Itachi terbang, akhirnya sampailah mereka di perbatasan. Mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah mulut gua yang sangat besar dan gelap. Itachi dan Sasuke melangkah memasuki mulut gua tersebut. Mereka melangkah mengikuti lorong-lorong gua yang terlihat remang, karena hanya disinari oleh cahaya lilin yang tertempel di dinding gua.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di ujung gua tersebut. Disana ada sebuah pintu, yang mereka yakini itu adalah pintu utama ruangan tersebut, tempat dimana _Sannin_ legendaris itu tinggal. Tiba-tiba pintu kayu itu terlihat terbuka dengan sendirinya. Onyx kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu menatap seorang didalamnya. Sosok dengan rambut hitam panjang yang digerai, dengan kulit pulih pucat tengah duduk membelakangi Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku kedatangan tamu penting?" guman sebuah suara, mengejutkan Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Inikah para pangeran kegelapan? Ada apa gerangan pangeran gelapan sampai mau repot-repot menemuiku di sini?" lanjut pemilik suara sebelumnya. Pria pemilik suara tersebut berjalan menuju tempat dimana Itachi dan Sasuke berdiri.

"Jadi kau Sannin legendaris itu—" Sasuke menyahuti, namun ucapanya terpotong ketika pria didepannya mulai membuka suara kembali.

"Orochimaru—panggil saja begitu yang mulia pangeran." Potong sosok pria yang bernama Orochimaru tersebut.

"Ahh yaa… Orochimaru-san, langsung saja—kau tahu bukan apa yang sedang terjadi pada adikku? Kau kan seorang Sannin pasti tahu apa solusi untuk adikku." Kali ini Itachi yang membuka suara, mengatakan tujuannya yang sebnarnya.

Orochimaru terlihat terdiam sejenak. " _Benar-benar seorang Uchiha, tak suka basa-basi_." innernya berbicara. "Mari masuk dulu, kita bicarakan didalam. Tak mungkin aku membiarkan pangeran-pangaran ini berdiri mematung didepan pintu rumahku." Timpal Orchimaru ramah.

Itachi dan Sasuke melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, diikuti Orochimaru dibelakang mereka. Orochimaru mempersilahkan Uchiha bersaudara itu duduk di kursi kayu yang ada diruangan tersebut.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan kembali.

"Saya tahu apa yang tengah pangeran alami, namun saya tak terlalu yakin tentang jawaban yang saya berikan." Jawab Orochimaru ragu. Sungguh pernyataan tak langsung yang Orochimaru katakan membuat kedua pemuda di hadapannya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" Itachi mendahului Sasuke yang baru saja ingin mengeluarkan suara namun tak jadi akibat ulah kakanya.

"Begini—apa yang dialami adikmu ini bukalah hal yang biasa, atau bahkan ini baru pertama kalinya terjadi pada bangsa kegelapan—terlebih pada pangeran kerajaan." Sedikit kegetiran pria paruh baya itu menimpali ucapan Itachi. Ada raut kegelisahan pada wajah pucatnya. Bagaimanapun juga jika ia memberi solusi yang salah pada pageran sama saja ia menyerahkan nyawa dengan cuma-cuma. Ingat! Uchiha selalu dapat apa yang mereka mau—dan mutlak. Terdengar egois memang, namun itulah kekuasaan Uchiha.

"Lalu kau punya solusi atau tidak? Aku tahu keadaanku ini memang tak biasa, aku tak memintamu berpendapat tentangku. Aku memintamu memberiku solusi." Sasuke mulai jengah, pria dihadapannya ini terlalu bertele-tele. Tidakkah harusnya pria pucat dihadapannya itu tahu, Sasuke tak punya banyak waktu lagi.

Mengangkat tubuhnya, Orochimaru berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kakinya melangkah menuju sebuah rak yang berisi kumpulan buku-buku tua yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Mata onyx kedua Uchiha bersaudara itu menatap tajam pria yang tengah mencari sesuatu di rak bukunya.

Orochimaru kembali berjalan menuju tempat kedua pangeran tadi. Ia mendudukan kedua pantatnya pada kursi yang ia tempati tadi. Tangannya terlihat membawa sebuah buku tua aneh. Mata onyx Sasuke memincing tajam.

"Apa itu? Kau tak bermaksud menyuruh kami membaca buku tua itu kan?" Tanya Itachi yang curiga.

"Ahhh… mungkin isi buku ini bisa membantu kalian berdua." Orochimaru menyerahkan buku tua yang ia gengam kepada Itachi.

Itachi dan Sasuke saling melempar tatapan bingung. Tidakkah seharusnya Orochimaru memberikan saja langsung solusinya, bukannya menyuruh mereka membaca buku tua itu? Namun tangan Itachi meraih buku tua itu juga. Menatapnya sejenak, alisnya saling bertautan menandakan ia sedang bingung. Hatinya sedikit jengkel, sudah banyak buku yang ia baca namun tak ada solusi yang ia dapat. Lalu apa istimewanya buku tua itu?

"Malaikat Rubah Emas?" gumam Sasuke lirih, menyeret kembali pikiran Itachi yang sedari tadi berkeliaran entah kemana.

Itachi mengalikan pandanganya pada Sasuke, lalu kembali menatap buku yang tadi ia pegang. _"Malaikat rubah emas? Apa maksudnya ini?"_ pikir Itachi dalam hati. Mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kearah Orochimaru. "Apa Maksudnya ini?" Tanya Itachi bingung.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, malaikat rubah emas adalah makhluk suci yang menghuni langit tingkat tiga. Malaikat rubah emas mungkin bisa membantu menyembuhkan adikmu." Jawab Orochimaru tenang.

"Maksudmu mereka bisa mengobatiku? Bagaimana caranya?" kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya. Setahunya malaikat rubah emas bukanlah malaikat yang bisa mengobati, memang mereka memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, tapi—

"Tentu saja. Mereka bisa menormalkan kembali cakramu, seperti cakra makhluk kegelapan lainnya." Jawab Orochimaru lagi, kali ini ia terlihat tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke yang belum terlalu mengerti akan apa yang Orochimaru katakan ia kembali bertanya, "Mereka bisa memberiku obat?" meski terlihat bingung Sasuke tetap tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Wajahnya masih tetap datar seperti biasa.

Orochimaru mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang menurutnya seperti orang idiot. Mana mungkin malaikat rubah emas memberikan sasuke obat, mereka bukan makhluk yang bertugas mengobati makhluk lainnya. "Bukan mereka yang memberimu obat, tapi merekalah obatnya!"

Mendengar itu, bagai tersambar petir yang dahsyat, jantung Sasuke berpacu lebih cepat seperti hendak keluar melalui kerongkongannya. Kondisi serupa juga terjadi pada Itachi. Namun kedua Uchiha itu tak ingin terlalu menujukkan ekspresi mereka.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Jangan bercanda!" Itachi sedikit meninggikan oktaf suaranya menimpali pernyataan Orochimaru yang terdengar mengerikan.

"Aku tidak bercanda, inilah cara satu-satunya agar cakra adikmu bisa kembali normal. Dengar— **Merah** berharga dari tubuh rubah emas bisa menyelamatkan adikmu!" Orochimaru ikut meninggikan oktaf suaranya.

" _Chikuso_! Apa kau berniat mempercepat kematianku? Jangan main-main! Menyuruhku mengobrak abrik surga untuk memburu salah satu malaikat rubah emas? Jangan gila! itu sama saja aku mempercepat kematianku sendiri!" Sasuke tak kalah emosi. Ucapan mengerikan Orochimaru membuat darahnya naik sampai ubun-ubun. Runtuh sudah topeng _stoic_ yang ia kenakan selama ini.

"Itu terserahmu—semua keputusan ada ditanganmu. Bahkan takdirmu juga ada ditanganmu sendiri." ucap Orochimaru sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke dan Itachi

.

-oOo-

.

Semenjak kepulangannya dari tempat Orochimaru, Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia memikirkan kembali perkataan Orochimaru yang membuatnya kehilangan harapan.

 _"Merah berharga dari rubah emas?"_

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke mendapatkannya? Merah? Haruskah ia menghisap darah para malaikat rubah emas itu agar ia bisa sembuh? Mendatangi surga lalu memburu salah satu diantara mereka? Jangan gila—itu sama saja mempercepat kematiannya.

Menghela nafas lelah, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Lebih baik aku berburu saja, semua ini membuatku lelah." Merentangkan kedua sayapnya Sasuke siap mencari buruannya.

-oOo-

.

.

.

 **TBC…**

 **A/N :** ini fic pertama Rein di ffn. Saya masih author baru netes (alias Newbie) disini :D jadi mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan dalam tulisan saya, baik kata, typo yang bertebaran, atau alurnya yang terlalu cepet dan nggak pas. Saya masih belajar disini, mumpung ada event ini kesempatan saya ikut meramaikan sembari menyalurkan ide yang saya rasa sudah mainstream ini.

Oh ya, SasuNaru bakalan ketemu di Chap depan. Mungkin chap depan bakalan banyak SasuNarunya

Akhir kata…

Mohon review dari readers sekalian, kritik dan saran saya trima. Tapi jangan Flame, saya masih baru. Kan nggak enak baru mau mulai nulis udah kena Flame. ^^

See you next chapter…


	2. First Sight

**Title** **: Little Beauty of Heaven**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story : Shizuka Rein cover not mine.**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy**

 **Rated : M (for save)**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Warning : OOC** (sangat dibutuhkan) **, death chara** (mungkin) **, Sho-Ai, BL, Typo(s)** (bergentayangan) **, bad words, tidak seauai EYD yang berlaku, ide mainstream, etc.**

 **Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and other.**

 **A/N : Don't make it too serious, this is just fiction. Just for fun, enjoy this story~**

 **Dedicated for Naruto's Birthday**

 **#NightSunHalloween event**

" **Red"**

- **Little Beauty of Heaven -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : First Sight**

 **.**

 **.**

-oOo-

Tak ada yang berbeda, semua tetap sama.

Memandang nanar ke arah cermin dihadapannya, Naruto mendesah lelah. Kedua _shappire_ kembarnya menangkap pantulan dirinya yang sangat kacau, kantung matanya terlihat menghitam, wajahnya juga tak secerah biasanya, menyiratkan rasa lelah yang sangat luar biasa. Terjaga hanya dalam satu malam saja membuat dirinya sekacau ini, ia terkekeh geli. Betapa ia ingin berteriak pada dunia bahwa bukan fisiknya yang lelah, melainkan hatinya. Betapa ia ingin menangis, meraung, seperti anak kecil yang merengek kepada orangtuanya, saat apa yang mereka inginkan tak mereka dapatkan. Tapi tidak. Ia tak ingin dianggap cengeng atau lemah, bagaimanapun inilah takdirnya. Meraung dan merengek atau menagis sampai air matanya kering pun takkan bisa merubah apapun. Hanya membuang tenaga. Waktunya hanya akan terbuang sia-sia jika ia melakukan hal yang tidak berguna itu, karena pada akhirnya semua tetap sama, tak ada yang berbeda. Tak ada yang berubah.

Semua memang tak ada yang berubah semenjak dirinya mengetahui rahasia hidupnya sendiri, tak ada orang-orang surga yang akan menjemputnya pulang, tak ada orang-orang surga yang akan turun untuk menemani dirinya di dunia yang kejam ini. Apakah orang-orang surga dan orangtuanya di surga sana memikirkan keadaannya di bumi? Ia **meragukan**. Ia malaikat yang **terbuang**. Tidak ada orang yang akan memberikannya kasih sayang, tidak ada orang yang akan memberinya semangat, dan tidak ada orang yang akan melindungi dirinya. Tak ada tempatnya mengaduh. Hidupnya hanya untuk dirinya, setiap tetes keringat kerja kerasnya untuk dirinya sendiri, setiap nafas yang ia hembuskan hanya untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia sendirian.

Memorinya berputar, bagai melodi kematian yang terus terngiang dalam benaknya. Hidupnya terasa mati. Hidupnya yang monoton kini kian monoton selepas kepergian satu-satunya orang terkasih dalam hidupnya—neneknya. Dulu jika ia patah semangat neneknya selalu memberinya dukungan yang tiada henti, ketika ia menangis air matanya akan diusap sayang oleh neneknya. Dulu ia sering mengaduh tentang rasa sedihnya itu pada nenek yang telah membesarkannya selama ini. Saat ia kelaparan akan ada neneknya yang memasakkan untuknya. Sekarang? Ia harus melakukan segalanya sendirian. Semua telah hilang, hanya memori dan kenangan yang tersisa. Ia takut, takut jika tak ada lagi akar penopangnya untuk tetap berdiri, takut tak kan ada lagi dedaunan rimbun yang melindunginya.

Beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, Naruto melangkah menjauhi cermin yang menunjukkan betapa dia terlihat sangat kacau. Melangkahkan kaki-kakinya menuju kamar mandi, membasuh dirinya dengan air dingin mungkin bisa membuat dirinya terlihat segar, setidaknya ia takkan terlihat sekacau ini. Membasuh ujung kakiknya sampai ujung kepalanya dengan air dingin mungkin bisa membantunya menghilangkan rasa penat dan lelahnya. Mungkin ia juga perlu menambahkan sabun aroma _citrus_ yang biasa ia gunakan sebagai _aromatherapy_ pada tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Sang raja siang telah pulang meninggalkan singgasananya yang akan digantikan oleh raja malam. Senja sudah berganti malam semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu, langit gelap penuh bintang menggantikan langit biru cerah, bertukar peran seperti yang tertulis dalam naskah yang telah dibuat oleh _Kami-Sama_. Langkah samar kaki-kaki jenjang menjadi melodi malam ini, langkah kaki itu membawa pemuda berpawakan mungil dengan kulit _tan_ yang terlihat berkilau terkena pancaran bulan sabit menuju suatu tempat. Langkahnya terhenti, pemuda itu berjongkok tepat di depan sebuah makam di tengah hutan. Sayup-sayup sepi menjadi penghantarnya menyapa makam neneknya. Tersenyum simpul, pemuda itu meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga _lily_ diatas gundukan tanah didepannya. Ia tak pernah lupa dengan bunga kesukaan neneknya, tak dapat dipungkiri juga bunga itu menjadi favoritnya.

Naruto tersenyum tulus memandang makam neneknya. "Aku datang lagi _baa-chan_. Lucu ya, setiap hari aku mengunjungimu kemari hanya untuk berkeluh kesah. Apa kau akan marah? Pasti lelah ya mendengar ocehanku tentang ini-itu setiap harinya." Menghela nafas sejenak, Naruto melanjutkan perkataanya. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya _baa-chan_ , tentang siapa aku. Terkadang aku bersyukur kau tak memberitahuku tentang kebenarannya, bahwa aku sebenarnya adalah salah satu dari malaikat. Ya malaikat—dan terbuang." Naruto tersenyum miris, lidahnya serasa getir dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Menyakitkan, saat tahu yang sebenarnya, dan semua itu berbeda dari apa yang aku fikirkan. Fikiranku terlalu naïf, aku memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan indah yang kudapat setelah semua rahasiaku terkuak. Tapi tidak, semua berbanding terbalik. Tapi aku tetap berterimakasih padamu _baa-chan_ , untuk membantuku membuka rahasiaku, dengan begini aku tahu, aku harus menjadi seorang yang lebih kuat lagi."

Setidaknya ini yang bisa Naruto lakukan, mengunjungi neneknya, hanya sekedar memberikan beberapa tangkai _lily_ sembari berkeluh kesah tentang kegiatannya seharian ini. Naruto tahu, mencurahkan semua keluh kesahnya pada neneknya yang telah tiada takkan mendapat tanggapan apapun, namun serasa ajaib, beban Naruto sedikit terangkat, hatinya sedikit lebih lega. Detik berikutnya posisi Naruto tak beranjak sedikitpun, ia masih setia mengajak berbicara neneknya, atau lebih tepatnya dia hanya bermonolog. Tak bisa disebut dialog, jika orang yang kau ajak bicara tak menyahuti perkataanmu bukan?

Detik demi detik merangkai menit, entah sudah berapa menit Naruto habiskan untuk bercerita, mengeluh dan terkadang meneteskan air matanya, melampiaskan seluruh kesedihannya dengan caranya sendiri. Ia merasa lelah karena mengoceh dan bermonolog sedari tadi, namun ia lega bebannya sedikit lebih ringan. Monolognya terhenti ketika indra pendengarnya menangkap suara aneh, tidak biasanya dihutan ia menemui binatang buas. Namun reflek tangannya mengambil sebilah golok disamping tempatnya duduk. Mengenggam erat golok tersebut, guna berjaga-jaga jika memang binatang buas berkeliaran mendekatinya.

 _Sreekk sreekkk sreekk_

Suara aneh dibalik rerimbunan semak tak jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk semakin terdengar jelas. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, hawa di sekitarnya membeku seketika, membawa suasana dingin yang menusuk. Badannya gemetaran, tangannya yang memegang golok ikut bergetar, namun ia paksakan tangannya untuk mengenggam kuat goloknya. Ia beranjak berdiri, bermaksud menghampiri suara tersebut, namun pikirannya ragu. Bagaimana jika benar binatang buas? Ini hutan. Tak bisa dibantah jika memang banyak binatang yang berkeliaran disini. Bermaksud menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu—namun terhenti, pikiran Naruto beradu hebat dengan hatinya. Pikirannya menyuruhnya berlari menjauh agar kemungkinan buruk tak ia dapat, namun hatinya menentang, hatinya mengatakan untuk menghampiri suara tersebut. Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh menuruni pelipisnya, berkeringat disuasana yang dingin, ia **ketakutan**.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Sepasang sayap hitam yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu lebat nan halus mengepak dengan gagahnya, melewati kegelapan malam, yang seolah menyamarkan wujudnya saat ini. Sayap serupa kegelapan malam persis seperti netranya yang kelam, membawa tubuh tinggi proposional itu menuju suatu tempat. Suasana malam terlihat begitu sunyi, sosok itu menatap dunia bawahnya, memandang dunia manusia yang kini telah di selimuti kegelapan malam. Tak ada satu manusiapun berkeliaran dibawah sana. _Onyx_ sepekat malamnya memincing tajam, mencermati keadaan bawahnya bak sensor untuk mencari buruannya. Mengeram marah, sosok dengan kulit _alabaster_ dengan wajah tampan tersebut tak kunjung mendapat target buruannya. Suasana _dunia tengah_ terlihat sunyi, beberapa lampu pedesaan terlihat padam, menujukkan bahwa penghuninya telah lelap kedalam mimpi.

Serasa kesialannya berlipat ganda pemuda tampan itu mendecih. "Cih… susah sekali berburu, sepertinya manusia-manusia itu tahu jika para makhluk kegelapan sedang berburu malam ini. Harusnya aku meminta bantuan _Aniki._ " Ya memang, seharusnya pemuda itu meminta bantuan kakaknya yang lebih tahu tentang dunia manusia. Tapi tidak, pikirannya menentang, ia harus bisa membuktikan dia bisa dengan usahanya sendiri bukan dengan berpangku tangan pada orang lain, sekalipun itu kakaknya.

 _Onyx_ pemuda itu tetap siaga, menatap dunia dibawahnya, bersiap jikalau ada seorang manusia yang dapat ia mangsa malam ini. Mengepakkan sayap lebarnya untuk terbang sedikit merendah, agar pemuda itu bisa melihat lebih jelas lagi. Netra sekelam malamnya berubah menjadi sewarna darah dengan tiga koma mengelilingi irisnya, dengan mengaktifkan mata _Sharingan_ nya, itu akan lebih memudahkan untuk berburu. Mata yang telah berubah warna tersebut menangkap sesosok manusia yang tengah berjalan di pinggiran hutan. Ia menyerigai, terlihat mengerikan seringai itu terlukis pada wajah tampannya. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya untuk terbang lebih rendah mendekati mangsanya.

Mendarat dengan mulusnya, kaki-kaki jenjangnya menapaki tanah dunia manusia, terekam dengan jelas pada netra sewarna darah miliknya, tepat tak jauh di depannya ia melihat sesosok pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek darinya tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa. Berjalan cepat, namun tanpa membuat suara gaduh yang mungkin bisa membuat targetnya kabur, pemuda raven itu semakin mendekati mangsanya. Menyiapkan taring, yang semula normal berubah menjadi lebih panjang dan meruncing, taring tajam yang siap mengoyak daging dengan ganasnya. Sosok raven tersebut semakin mendekati pemuda bertubuh lebih pendek dihadapannya. Langkahnya terdengar sunyi, sehingga tak menimbulkan curiga pada targetnya. Gestur tubuh pemuda raven itu terlihat siap menerkam mangsanya, kuku jari-jarinya terlihat memanjang melebihi ukuran normal, siap mengoyak apapun yang digengamnya. Pemuda raven itu sudah tak sabar ingin menerkam mangsanya, ingin dia segera mencengkram lengan kurus pemuda dihadapannya dengan kuku-kuku panjangnya, membuat aliran nadinya terkoyak dan mengucurkan darah segar yang bisa ia hisap. Atau segera menancapkan taring tajamnya pada leher pemuda dihadapannya itu, menghisap darah yang mengalir disana sampai habis tak tersisa. Namun tidak, ia tidak boleh gegabah, siapa tahu manusia dihadapannya ini telah siap siaga, atau mengeluarkan senjata untuk balik melawannya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, setengah cakra yang dimiliki pemuda raven itu takkan mampu untuk bertarung dalam jangka yang lama. Maka ia harus berhati-hati.

Melangkah pelan, pemuda raven itu mulai mendekati mangsanya dengan kecepatan kilat yang ia miliki. Dicengkramnya tangan pemuda di depannya dari arah belakang pemuda itu. Tersentak kaget, pemuda dengan surai merah itu menoleh reflek ke arah belakang tubuhnya. Dapat ia lihat sesosok tinggi dengan netra sewarna darah dan taring gigi yang meruncing tajam tengah mengenggam erat pergelangan tangannya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu memberontak, mencoba meloloskan diri dari cengkraman pria raven dihadapannya. Namun gagal, semakin ia memberontak maka cengkraman pemuda raven dihadapannya malah semakin kuat. Pemuda raven itu menahan dan menekan pergelangan pemuda bersurai merah tersebut terlalu erat, hingga terlihat darah mulai merembes akibat terkoyak kuku tajam si pemuda raven. Pemuda raven itu menekan lebih dalam aliran nadi pemuda bersurai merah agar bisa diam dan menikmati kematiannya dengan mudah. Tidak ingin kalah, pemuda bersurai merah itu terus memberontak, kakinya mulai menendang-nendang kearah pria raven dihadapannya. Tentu saja itu dapat dihindari oleh sang raven dengan mudah, tangan kiri pemuda raven itu ia arahkan pada tengkuk mangsannya agar lebih mendekat kearahnya. Sang raven menjilat bibir bawahnya, melihat leher manusia yang terlihat sangat mengiurkan itu. Diarahkan taring tajam yang siap menancap dileher pemuda bersurai merah itu.

Detik kemudian, semua terasa berjalan cepat, pemuda raven itu mulai mengisap darah mangsanya dengan rakusnya. Tanpa disadari sang raven, pemuda bersurai merah itu merogoh saku celananya dengan tangannya yang bebas, mencari benda yang mungkin bisa membantunya meloloskan diri dari makhluk yang tengah mengigit lehernya. Melawan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, pemuda bersurai merah itu mengarahkan benda yang ia temukan dari dalam saku celananya kearah pria raven yang tengah asik menghisap darahnya. Sebelum pandangan pemuda merah itu menghitam, ia arahkan benda tajam yang ia temukan tadi kearah si pemuda raven.

 _Srettttt…_

 _Krakkk…_

Bersamaan dengan suara benda tajam yang menyayat daging, terdengar pula suara leher yang terpatah. Darah mengucur dengan derasnya, daging lengan kiri seorang pemuda raven terlihat tersayat sangat dalam. Bersamaan itu, dihadapan pemuda raven, sesosok pemuda bersurai merah tergeletak pasrah dengan posisi lehernya terpatah. Wajah pemuda bersurai merah itu pucat pasi, tubuh tak bernyawa itu tergeletak kaku di hadapan sang pemuda raven.

Mengupat kasar, pemuda raven itu menahan aliran darah pada lengan kirinya yang mengucur deras. " _Kuso_! Barusaja menghisap darah sudah harus membuang darah." Pemuda raven itu mengarahkan kaki jenjangnya pada pemuda yang tergelelak dihadapannya, membalikkan badan pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan kakinya, ia berujar, "Cihh…sudah mau mati saja masih melawan. Merepotkan!" kemudian sosok raven itu mulai menjauhi tubuh korbannya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Seperti kesialannya telah beregenerasi kembali, pemuda raven itu barusaja terbang beberapa meter, namun cakranya menipis, alhasil keseimbangan tubuhnya kacau. Seperti pesawat yang oleng, tubuh pemuda raven itu terbang semakin merendah dengan posisi yang tidak stabil. Sayapnya tak lagi kuat mengepak, tubuh pemuda raven itu terpontang - panting. Cakranya yang semakin menipis membuat pria raven itu pasrah dengan keadaan, jika memang harus terjatuh setidaknya ia berharap terjatuh diatas kasur, namun tidak—ia tidak sedang terbang diatas kasur, ia sedang terbang diatas hutan yang lebat. Kemungkinan ia terjatuh langsung mencium tanah, bila ia beruntung maka ia bisa terjatuh diatas semak rimbun.

 _Bruukkk_

 _Sreekk sreekkk sreekk_

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu harus mengumpat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. " _Chikusooo_! Sudah terluka harus jatuh pula!" kesialannya semakin berlipat-lipat ganda, seperti sel virus yang berkembang pesat. Pemuda raven itu meringis kesakitan sembari terus menekan lengan kirinya agar darahnya berhenti mengalir. Jatuh dari ketinggian 10 m cukup membuat tulangnya diuji keras, serasa remuk ketika tulang-tulangnya harus beradu dengan tanah. Tapi untungnya tubuhnya masih tertangkap rerimbunan semak sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Tubuhnya kembali normal seperti manusia biasa seiring cakranya yang menipis, sayapnya tak terlihat, mata sewarna darahnya kembali menjadi sewarna kelamnya malam, taring dan kuku tajamnya kembali normal, sekilas ia terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Setelah terjadi adu perang antaran logika dan batinnya, Naruto telah memutuskan untuk menghampiri asal suara tersebut. Menajamkan indra penglihatan dan pendengarnya Naruto siaga dengan golok yang lumayan tajam di tangan kanannya. Melangkahkan kaki-kakinya pelan, Naruto mengendap-endap ke arah asal suara aneh itu, tubuh mungilnya sedikit bergidik ngeri. Bagaimana jika memang binatang buas atau sejenisnya? Saat Naruto mendekat, kemudian binatang itu langsung menerkamnya? Ia menggeleng. _"Tidak, pasti bukan binatang,"_ pikirnya. Hatinya yakin itu bukan suara binatang namun logikanya masih berargumen menentang.

Langkah kakinya semakin membawa tubuh mungil Naruto mendekati semak rimbun dihadapannya, perlahan namun pasti Naruto telah siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Ia memantapkan hatinya. Dapat dilihatnya semak yang rimbun dengan netra _shappire_ nya, diliriknya lagi suara dibalik rerimbunan semak itu.

Mata _shappire_ seindah langit itu membola, mulut mungil Naruto ternganga, menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya—tak percaya. Naruto seakan sedang melihat arwah gentayangan. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas pada netra _shappire_ nya, sesosok pemuda dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah meringkuk kesakitan dibalik semak rimbun. Naruto menurunkan golok yang tadi ia acungkan kearah semak, menyimpannya pada penutup golok yang tergantung di pinggangnya. Naruto melangkah lebih dekat kearah pemuda yang tengah meringkuk kesakitan.

Berjongkok didepan tubuh sesosok pemuda raven, Naruto mulai membuka suara. "Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di hutan, Tuan?" Tanya Naruto. Sosok itu memandang balik Naruto, _onyx_ nya bertemu dengan _shappire_ yang tetap terlihat cerah meski dalam keadaan gelap. Sosok itu tak menyahuti, mimik wajahnya hanya menunjukkan rasa kesakitan yang amat sangat.

 _Shappire_ kembar Naruto menangkap pemandangan yang membuat perutnya serasa ngilu, saat ia melihat lengan kiri pemuda raven dihadapannya, dapat ia tangkap betapa parahnya luka yang dialami pemuda raven itu. Lengannya tersayat dengan sayatan yang cukup dalam hingga dagingnya terlihat, bersamaan itu, darahnya pun terlihat masih mengalir di tempat yang sama. Tergerak hatinya, Naruto meraih lengan pemuda raven itu. Hatinya prihatin melihat keadaan pemuda raven dihadapannya.

Menatap prihatin, Naruto kembali berujar, "Kau terluka, Tuan, lukamu cukup parah, tak bisa dibiarkan seperti itu. Mari kubantu, akan ku obati lukamu." Naruto tersenyum tulus, namun sosok didepannya menatapnya ragu, membuat Naruto membuka suara kembali, "Aku bukan orang jahat, percayalah."

Melihat kedalam netra _shappire_ dihadapannya, pemuda raven itu mencari kebohongan yang mungkin ia temukan pada netra _shappire_ seindah langit pemuda di depannya. Namun tidak ada sama sekali kebohongan, hanya ada ketulusan yang terlukis pada netra _shappire_ itu. Mengangguk pelan, pemuda raven itu mulai menegakkan tubuhnya, dibantu oleh pemuda pemilik netra _shappire_ yang tengah memegang sebelah tangannya yang tak terluka.

Naruto yang melihat respon pemuda raven itu hanya bisa tersenyum, membantu pemuda raven itu berdiri, menopang tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya untuk berjalan pelan. Meski merasa belum pernah mengenal, Naruto merasa bahwa pemuda yang tengah ia bantu ini adalah pemuda yang baik. Salahkan dirinya yang entah terlalu polos atau terlalu baiknya hingga mau berepot-repot menolong orang yang tak dikenalnya. Naruto memutuskan membawa pria yang tengah ia topang menuju pondok kayu miliknya untuk ia obati.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa saat, tibalah Naruto di pondok kayu miliknya. Melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pondoknya, sembari posisinya menopang pemuda raven dalam dekapannya agar tidak terjatuh. Kedua pemuda yang saling bertolak belakang itu memasuki pondok kayu di hadapannya, melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto mendudukkan pemuda raven di sebuah kursi kayu di dalam ruangan tersebut. Naruto berfikir, setelah ini ia harus membuatkan obat untuk pemuda raven yang tengah ditolongnya. Pemuda raven itu hanya memandang naruto dengan tatapan datar, ia sama sekali tak ingin memulai percakapan. Membawa suasana yang canggung.

Naruto yang merasa suasana terasa canggung, memilih mengalah untuk membuka suara terlebih dahulu. "Istirahatlah dulu, Tuan. Akan saya buatkan obat untuk menyembuhkan lukamu." Naruto tersenyum tulus kepada pemuda dihadapannya. Pemuda raven itu hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

Naruto bergegas menuju dapurnya, meracikan obat untuk menyembuhkan pria raven yang tengah terluka parah. Memilih beberapa tanaman obat, Naruto mulai mengolahnya. Berkutik dengan tanaman obat-obatan untuk beberapa saat. Akhirnya setelah proses singkat itu jadilah ramuan obat. Menaruhnya kedalam wadah, Naruto melangakah meninggalkan dapur menuju tempat pemuda raven menunggunya tadi.

Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda raven yang tengah terluka, dengan cekatan tangan kecilnya mengambil obat ramuannya dan mulai mengoleskannya pada lengan pemuda raven yang terkena sayatan benda tajam. Diambilnya selembar kain diatas meja, lalu membalutkannya pada lengan pemuda yang tengah ia obati.

"Nah… sudah selesai, mungkin untuk beberapa hari lukanya akan menutup. Jika boleh saya tahu mengapa Tuan sampai terluka separah in—" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan perkataannya, pemuda di hadapannya memotong ucapannya terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke. Panggil begitu saja, itu terdengar lebih baik." Pemuda raven itu terdiam sejenak, mencoba merangkai kata selanjutnya, jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya mungkin pemuda pirang dihadapannya akan lari ketakutan. Menggeleng samar, pemuda raven itu harus berbohong demi kebaikannya. "Dan aku mendapat luka ini secara tak sengaja saat melewati hutan, aku tersayat bebatuan yang tajam." bohongnya kemudian.

Naruto mengangguk paham, lalu kembali bertanya. "Kau tinggal dimana? Mungkin aku bisa mengantarmu besok. Untuk malam ini akan lebih baik jika kau beristirahat disini dulu, masih belum memungkinkan untukmu pergi."

"Hn. Baiklah." Balas Sasuke singkat.

Naruto mulai beranjak dari duduknya, lalu membantu pemuda di hadapannya beranjak berdiri. Kemudian menuntunnya menuju kamar yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk tadi. "Istirahatlah dikamarku, jika butuh sesuatu aku ada di kamar sebelah."

Beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, namun terhenti saat Naruto merasakan seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Naruto menoleh, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Terimakasih. Dan namamu?" terkesan tak ingin basa-basi, kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis pemuda yang sama, sama seperti beberapa detik lalu, Sasuke.

"Panggil saja Naruto."

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Memandang jenuh langit-langit kamar, _onyx_ Sasuke sedari tadi masih setia terbuka, tak ada rasa kantuk sama sekali. Memang seharusnya begitu, karena ini bukan waktunya makhluk kegelapan untuk tertidur, jika ia berada di _Underworld_ pasti suasana disana masih siang meski langitnya tak pernah terang. Pikirannya berkeliaran sedari tadi, memikirkan pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda pirang, berkulit tan, dan bermata _shappire_. Jantungnya berdetak random. Serasa seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya, perasaan ini—perasaan bahagia? Sasuke tersenyum tipis, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini, yang ia ingat hanyalah ia terjatuh lalu seorang pemuda bermanik _shappire_ menolongnya, _onyxnya_ bertemu _shappire_ secerah langit. **Pandangan pertama**.

Memutuskan untuk beranjak dari posisinya saat ini, Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mendudukkan diri di tepian ranjang. _Onyx_ nya melirik kearah lengan tangannya, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh lukanya. Kaget. Sasuke terkejut, lukanya tak terasa sakit lagi, darahnya pun sudah mengering. Entah karena obat yang diberikan oleh Naruto atau karena Narutolah yang mengobatinya, yang jelas lukanya mulai membaik. Mungkin cakranya juga sudah mulai pulih, ia memutuskan untuk pulang, tak ingin membuat orang-orang istana panik karenanya. Ia meraih secarik kertas diatas meja kecil samping ranjangnya, ia menulis pesan yang akan ia tinggalkan untuk pemuda pirang yang telah menolongnya sekaligus membuat hatinya serasa aneh. Setelah menulis pesan, Sasuke mulai berjalan meninggalkan kamar yang ia tempati.

Melangkah sepelan mungkin, Sasuke tak ingin membuat suara, tak ingin membangunkan penghuni lain di rumah itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti, tepat ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya tadi. _Onyx_ nya melirik kedalam pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu, terlihat suasana yang sedikit remang di ruangan itu.

Sasuke melangkah memasuki ruangan, langakahnya terhenti tepat di samping ranjang yang ada diruangan itu. Sasuke menatap lembut sosok yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di atas ranjang ruangan tersebut, sosok pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan dengan kulit _tan_ yang terlihat manis—semanis madu. Sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke mendorong Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai surai pirang di depannya, badan tegapnya sedikit ia bungkukkan agar lebih mempermudahnya. Terasa sangat lembut saat jemari-jemari panjangnya mendarat diatas surai pirang itu, ia tersenyum lembut. Hatinya bergemuruh, perasaanya menghangat. Tak pernah sebelumnya ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Sangat nyaman dan hangat.

"Dari sekian kesialan yang kualami, kau adalah keajaiban diantaranya." Ucap Sasuke lirih, lantas ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda di depannya, memberikan kecupan di dahi pemuda pirang itu dengan lembut.

Puas memandangi sosok yang berhasil membuat hatinya menghangat pada **pandangan pertama**. Kemudian Sasuke beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu dan bersiap kembali menuju _UnderWorld_.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 _UnderWorld_

Suara langakah kaki terdengar mengema di sepanjang lorong istana, langkah kaki jenjang itu terlihat tergesa-gesa. Berjalan secepat yang ia harapkan, kaki-kaki jenjang itu membawa tubuh tegap seorang pemuda tampan memasuki sebuah aula besar. _Onyx_ sekelam malam miliknya terlihat gusar, memandang penuh harap pada kedua orang yang menjadi tujuan utamanya—orangtuanya. Sesegera mungkin, sosok pemuda tampan itu menghampiri kedua orang tuanya.

Pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk di ujung aula terlihat bingung dengan tingkah putranya. "Sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk ini." Ucap pria paruh baya itu kepada sosok pemuda yang tengah menghadap kepadanya.

Pemuda itu menjawab, "maaf mengagetkanmu, _Tou-sama_. Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Katakan…"

"Sasuke. Sasuke dia—"

wanita paruh yang sedari tadi duduk tenang di samping pria paruh baya, kini mulai membuka suara. "Kenapa dengan adikmu Itachi? Katakan!" Raut kecemasan nampak jelas di wajah cantiknya yang terlihat awet muda.

Itachi terdiam sejenak, ia ragu untuk mengatakan, ia tak ingin membuat kedua orangtuanya khawatir, namun ia harus mengatakannya demi kebaikan adik satu-satunya. "Sasuke, dia tidak ada di kamarnya. Aku sudah mencarinya di seluruh istana, tapi tetap tidak kutemukan."

"Apa maksudmu, bukankah dia tadi bersamamu. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan biarkan Sasuke pergi sendirian." Pria paruh baya itu mulai meninggikan oktaf suaranya, pikirannya kalut tentang putra bungsunya yang keadaanya sedang tidak baik.

Belum sempat Itachi menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya, tiba-tiba pintu aula terbuka secara kasar.

 _Braakk_

Bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu aula, disana berdirilah sosok pemuda raven dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi, tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Wajah datarnya terlihat begitu tampan, _onyx_ nya melirik ketiga orang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Pemuda itu membuka suara, "Mencariku _Aniki_?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar andalannya.

Itachi yang melihat sosok tersebut, langsung berlari dan menerjang sosok tersebut. Di peluknya sosok tersebut membuat sosok tersebut terlihat tidak nyaman. "Lepaskan aku _Aniki_." Protes pemuda yang tengah Itachi peluk.

"Kau darimana saja Sasuke kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucapan lembut itu teralun dari bibir ranum wanita paruh baya yang tengah berdiri menghampirinya. _Onyx_ wanita paruh baya itu meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh anaknya. "Syukurlah kau tak apa."

"Hn, aku tadi mencari udara segar ditaman istana, tak usah khawatir. _Aniki_ terlalu berlebihan." Balas pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. _Onyx_ nya mendelik sinis kearah kakaknya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, _Tou-sama_ , _Kaa-sama_." Ucap Sasuke sembari membungkuk hormat dihadapan kedua orangtuanya. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut ibunya serta helaan nafas lega dari ayahnya.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Dua orang pemuda terlihat berjalan beriringan, berjalan pelan melewati lorong-lorong istana yang terlihat remang, karena hanya di sinari cahaya obor di setiap sisi dindingnya. Dua sosok yang hampir serupa itu terlihat saling membisu. Detik kemudian pemuda raven panjang membuka suara, "sebenarnya kau darimana, _Otouto_? Jujurlah!"

"Aku hanya keluar _Underworld_ sebentar, apa itu salah?" jawaban bernada datar itu terucap dari bibir tipis pemuda berambut raven yang melawan gravitasi.

"Tentu saja! Kau seharusnya tak keluar sendirian—"

Sang adik menyela, "Sudahlah _Aniki_ , aku lelah aku ingin tidur."

Melenggang pergi menjauhi kakaknya, pemuda bersurai raven yang melawan gravitasi itu melangkah menuju kamarnya. Tak memperdulikan kakaknya yang tengah menyumpahinya ini-itu atas tindakannya. Ia menulikan semua ocehan kakaknya. Ia ingin istirahat di kamarnya untuk saat ini. Hatinya sedikit lega, ketika kakaknya tak menyadari bahwa dirinya terluka. Ya, karena setelah sampai istana ia langsung mengganti pakaiannya sebelum menuju aula.

Itachi yang melihat tingkah adiknya hanya bisa mendengus kesal sembari menyumpahi ini itu. Lantas pergi berjalan menuju kamarnya. Hatinya masih terus mengerutu marah atas tindakan adik kesayangannya itu. Egois, keras kepala, dan pembangkang, sifat-sifat itulah yang paling mendominasi adiknya. Itachi menggeram marah sembari membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, melampiaskan kekhawatiran dan emosinya kepada pintu yang tak berdosa. Mungkin tidur bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Siluet cahaya pagi menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang keemasan dengan enggan membuka kedua kelopak mata _tan_ nya yang menutupi berlian _shappire_ dikedua matanya. Suasana sudah hampir beranjak siang. Naruto menghela nafas lelah, badannya serasa sangat lelah, tapi entah ada sesuatu yang hangat mulai menjalari hatinya. Ia teringat mimpinya semalam, bermimpi bahwa orang yang tengah ia tolong yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

Didalam mimpi itu ia melihat Sasuke menggandeng tangannnya kemudian mengajaknya terbang, sembari melihat seluruh dunia. Posisinya yang tengah dipeluk oleh Sasuke tak pelak membuatnya merasa nyaman ketika ia mengingat mimpi itu. Perjalanan romantisnya dalam mimpi itu diakhiri dengan kecupan sayang yang Sasuke berikan di dahi Naruto. Mengingat itu semua membuat wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. Bagaimana bisa ia bermimpi romantis seperti itu dengan orang yang baru pertama kali ia temui? Meski begitu, ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang mendorongnya untuk terus tersenyum ketika mengingat mimpi itu. Perasaan yang serasa aneh, perasaan bahagiakah? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ia baru pertama kali bertemu pandang dengan pemuda raven itu, tapi saat itu juga mimpi aneh mulai mengerogoti tidurnya membuat hatinya bergemuruh. **Pandangan pertama** itu serasa mengubah sebagian dunianya.

Memutuskan untuk berhenti mengingat ulang kejadian dalam mimpinya, Naruto beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia teringat bahwa masih ada seorang lagi yang menghuni pondok kecilnya. Ia bergegas membersihkan diri sebelum ia membangunkan pemuda raven yang berhasil mengerogoti mimpinya semalam.

Selepas membersihkan diri, Naruto bergegas menuju kamarnya, kamar dimana pemuda raven tengah beristirahat. Tangannya membuka pintu perlahan, hatinya sedikit bergetar, bagaimanapun juga ia barusaja memimpikan orang itu dan kini ia harus berhadapan dengan orang itu. Butuh mental ekstra bagi Naruto.

 _Ceklekkk_

Pintu itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, menampilkan ruangan kamar yang sangat Naruto hafal, karena ini adalah kamarnya. Kamar yang ia pinjamkan untuk pemuda raven beristrahat. Mata bulat _shappire_ nya meneliti seluruh isi ruangan. Kosong? Ruangan itu kosong, tak ada seorang pun diasana. Seingat Naruto, semalam ia menyuruh seorang pemuda raven menempati kamarnya, tapi kenapa kosong? Naruto mengingat ingat kejadian semalam, apa kejadian semalam juga bagian dari mimpinya? Naruto menggeleng lemah. _"Tidak, tidak. Semalam bukanlah mimpi. Aku ingat betul, bahwa kejadian semalam itu nyata."_ Batin Naruto dalam hati. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih dalam memasuki kamarnya, langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan meja kecil disamping ranjangnya. Manik _shappirenya_ menemukan secarik pesan singkat.

 _Untuk Naruto,_

 _Terimakasih atas semuanya, maaf aku pergi tanpa berpamitan. Malam nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi._

 _Sasuke_

Melihat isi pesan yang begitu singkat, Naruto hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan. Terserah jika pemuda raven itu sudah pergi, toh ia tak perlu repot-repot mengantarnya pulang. Namun tidak, entah mengapa ada sedikit kegetiran di hati Naruto ketika ia tak mendapati pemuda itu di kamarnya. Tangannya meletakkan kembali kertas berisi pesan singkat itu di atas meja. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus menjalankan kegiatannya seperti biasanya.

Kegiatan yang monoton.

Mencoba menerawang kembali kejadian yang semalam ia alami, pertemuan dengan seseorang yang baru dalam hidupnya. Namun—sekali lagi, itu semua tak mengubah apapun. Kesehariannya akan tetap berjalan seperti biasanya. Tetap monoton.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 _Underworld_

Suasana _Underworld_ masih sama seperti biasa, masih terlihat gelap nan sunyi. Namun malam sudah berganti siang, gumpalan seperti permen kapas abu kehitaman sudah terlihat memenuhi langit _UnderWorld._ Seorang pemuda yang tengah terlelap dalam tidurnya mulai mengerjapkan matanya, terbukalah _onyx_ yang terlihat misterius dan menawan disaat yang bersamaan. Sosok itu mulai mengeliat tak nyaman. Suasana mulai beranjak siang ia harus segera bangun. Jangan harapkan jika pemuda itu akan terbangun Karena siluet cahaya mentari menyinari kelopak matanya, karena itu takkan pernah terjadi. Ia hanya mengunakan instingnya sebagai makhluk kegelapan untuk membedakan siang dan malam. Terkadang memang pemuda itu mengharapkan, ketika pagi ia terbangun karena siluet cahaya mentari memantul kearah kelopak matanya. Tapi harapan tak semudah itu menggantikan kenyataan yang ada. Nyatanya ia memang harus puas mendapati dirinya terbangun oleh instingnya saja.

Memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, Sasuke bersiap untuk membersihkan diri. Merendam diri kedalam bath up yang dingin mungkin bisa membuat pikirannya segar kembali. Setelah ini ia berencana menempati janjinya. Ya, menepati janjinya untuk menemui pemuda pirang yang berhasil mengalihkan sebagian duniannya.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual paginya Sasuke bersiap menuju dunia manusia, bukan untuk mencari mangsa, melainkan untuk menemui seorang pemuda yang behasil mengalihkan sebagian dunianya. Tak perlu berepot-repot ria meminta izin kepada kedua orang tuannya, karena dia telah meninggalkan pesan untuk kakaknya.

Merentangkan sepasang sayap hitam pekatnya, Sasuke bersiap menuju dunia manusia. Setelah ini ia akan menemui pemuda itu lagi, mengingat itu membuat hatinya bergemuruh hebat, ribuan kupu-kupu serasa terbang memenuhi rongga perutnya. Senyum hangat tak luput terpancar di wajah tampan nan datarnya. Hanya dengan memikirkan pemuda pirang bermata _shappire_ itu saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. Entah bagaimana perasaanya jika ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi, mungkin hatinya akan meledak seperti bom atom karena saking bahagianya. _Well_ , terdengar berlebih memang, tapi bukankah begitu perasaan orang yang sedang dilanda cinta? Menarik bukan? Cintai bisa membuatmu keluar dari karakter aslimu, tak terkecuali seorang Uchiha. Dan yahh—Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengalaminya.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Gemercik aliran sungai yang tenang menjadi lagu penghantar malam ini, aliran sungai yang begitu jernih membuat bulan yang tengah bersinar memantulkan cahayanya. Pantulan cahaya bulan yang tak terlalu terang namun terlihat menakjubkan, juga turut terpantul ke arah tubuh pemuda berkulit _tan_ yang kini tengah duduk di pinggiran sungai. Pantulan sinar bulan itu membuat kulitnya terlihat semakin berkilau. Netranya memandangi sungai di depannya, menikmati malam seperti ini membuat hatinya sedikit damai. Ia tersenyum—lagi, entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia tersenyum seperti ini seharian. Senyum itu selalu muncul ketika memorinya memutar kembali tentang mimipinya. Mimpi yang membuatnya selalu berdebar kencang, bahkan itu hanya mimpi, bagaimana jika mimpinya menjadi nyata? Entah ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaanya jika mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Hatinya pasti akan meletup-letup bahagia seperti _popcorn_ diatas penggorengan panas. Biarlah dia dianggap gila atau apa, toh ini pertama kalinya dia merasa bahagia, bahagia dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Naruto masih terdiam di tempatnya, sembari memori otalnya memutar kembali mimpi indahnya sedetik kemudian tubuhnya menegang kaku merasakan ada semilir angin yang begitu dingin menerpa kulit _tan_ halusnya, membuat malam yang dingin menjadi kian beku. Indra penciumannya mencium aroma _mint_ yang menguar bersamaan hembusan angin di sekitar tubuhnya. Ia masih ingat betul beberapa menit yang lalu, aroma _mint_ itu tak tercium oleh indra penciumannya, namun detik ini ia merasakan aroma _mint_ yang semakin lama semakin terasa oleh indra penciumnya. Aroma _mint,_ aroma yang sangat maskulin dipenciuman Naruto. Ia menoleh kearah belakang tubuhnya. Tak ada seorang pun disana, kecuali dirinya sendiri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, hatinya was-was. Bagaimana jika itu hantu? Ia membalikkan lagi tubuhnya ke arah semula, namun…

 _Chuuu_

Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh ujung bibirnya, Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Hatinya bergemuruh seperti tengah terjadi huru hara, jantungnya berpacu liar serasa ingin meloncat melalui kerongkongannya. Sosok yang tengah menciumnya itu memejamkan matanya. Merasa tak terima dengan keadaan itu, sesegera mungkin Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya, membuat sosok di hadapannya reflek membuka kedua netranya. Terlihatlah netra _onyx_ yang sangat misterius sekaligus menawan disaat yang bersamaan, membuat Naruto menahan nafasnya sejenak.

Menormalkan seluruh fungsi tubuhnya yang terhenti sejenak akibat insiden yang tak pernah Naruto duga sebelumnya. Ia membuka suara, "Sa—suke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucapnya terpatah kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

Sosok yang di panggil Sasuke itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Sasuke menjawab, "Memenuhi janjiku. Ingat?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak mendengar jawaban pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Ingatannya kembali kepada kejadian pagi tadi, ketika ia menemukan secarik kertas berisi pesan singkat yang Sasuke tulis untuknya. Yah, benar. Sasuke telah berjanji menemuinya malam ini. "Lalu darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke hanya mendengus geli, tak mungkin ia berkata jika ia melihat Naruto dari atas ketika ia terbang hendak menuju rumah Naruto. "Entahlah, sesuatu dalam hatiku yang mengatakannya." Jawabnya santai. _Well_ , itu tak sepenuhnya bohong, karena memang sesuatu dalam hati Sasuke mendorongnya untuk menuju tempat yang ia pijak saat ini.

Naruto hanya mengangguk paham, entah apa maksud dibalik pernyataan Sasuke saat ini, yang pasti hatinya mulai menghangat ketika ia melihat sosok Sasuke. Senyum tulus mengembang di wajah manisnya. Ia memandang _onyx_ Sasuke lekat-lekat. Sasuke yang merasa pandangan Naruto terlalu dalam padanya berinisiatif memajukkan wajahnya agar lebih dekat pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihat wajah Sasuke semakin dekat hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya, semburat kemerahan sudah nampak di kedua pipi tembam Naruto, membuat sosoknya terlihat semakin manis di mata Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa respon bagus dari Naruto langsung memejamkan kedua matanya. Detik kemudian, kedua bibir ranum pemuda itu saling menyatu. Sasuke memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut pada bibir ranum Naruto. Membuat Naruto terbuai, serasa sangat lembut dan nyaman. Tak pelak membuat hatinya menghangat, jantungnyapun semakin berdetak random. Kondisi serupa juga terjadi pada Sasuke, bibirnya mengecap rasa manis dari bibir ranum Naruto. Tak ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu, hanya rasa sayang dan cinta yang mendominasi. Lumatan-lumatan yang lembut Sasuke berikan hanya untuk Naruto, pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada **pandangan pertama**.

Detik kemudian ciuman lembut itu berakhir, kedua pemuda itu sedikit menjauhkan wajah masing-masing. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang bisa paru-paru mereka tampung. Menggantikan asupan oksigen yang telah kosong akibat ciuman yang berdurasi cukup lama.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "Aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Tak pelak pernyataanya itu membuat jantung Naruto semakin berdetak tak karuan.

Semburat merah telah memenuhi wajah Naruto, jantungnya yang belum sepenuhnya normal, kini harus dipacu lebih cepat lagi mendengar pernyataan cinta yang Sasuke berikan. "Ta—tapi, bukankah kita baru bertemu dua kali? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya? Bagaimana jika itu bukan cinta."

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "Memang. Apa kau percaya cinta **pandangan pertama**?"

"Itu terdengar seperti roman picisan."

"Begitukah? Bagaimana jika itu benar?"

"Entahlah, apa kau yakin itu cinta? Apa alasanmu mencintaiku?"

"Apa perlu aku mengatakannya? Kurasa cinta tak membutuhkan alasan. Dan aku percaya jika ini cinta."

"Mengelikan, kau terdengar begitu yakin." Ucap Naruto setengah mengejek, setengah meremehkan perkataan Sasuke. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, pernyataan cinta yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke membuat hatinya menghangat. Disisi lain, Naruto masih belum yakin jika apa yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah kebenaran. Bukan ia tak suka, tapi ia hanya merasa takut (?) takut jika semua hanya semu. Ia takut terluka untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia baru mulai mengenal apa itu cinta, jadi ia tak ingin terluka karena hal yang baru pertama kalinya ingin ia kenal. **Cinta**.

Sasuke terkekeh lagi mendengar ejekan yang Naruto lemparkan padanya. "Yah aku memang yakin. Karena aku hanya bisa mencintai satu kali seumur hidupku." _well_ , bukan tanpa sebab Sasuke mengatakan demikian, karena faktanya makhluk kegelapan hanya bisa mencintai satu kali seumur hidup mereka. Mungkin sebagian dari makhluk kegelapan memiliki lebih dari satu pasangan, tapi tetap hanya ada satu nama yang mengisi hati para makhluk kegelapan. Satu hati yang mereka miliki hanya mutlak diisi oleh seorang saja.

Pernyataan Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit tak mengerti, membuat Naruto tak sanggup untuk tidak bertanya kembali. "Mengapa? Apa itu semacam sumpah kepada dirimu sendiri?"

"Entahlah, sesuatu dalam diriku menyuruhku untuk melakukannya."

"Benarkah? Buktikan jika itu cinta."

Mendengar kalimat yang bernada tantangan dari Naruto membuat Sasuke berdiam sejenak. Naruto meminta bukti padanya? Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Namun sesuatu dalam dirinya menyuruhnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah wajah Naruto kembali, mengamati wajah manis itu dari jarak yang semakin dekat. Sontak kejadian tersebut membuat Naruto semakin merona, lalu memejamkan matanya. Hati keduanya bergetar tak karuan. Jarak antara keduanya semakin dekat hinga kini hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, detik berikutnya sesuatu yang lembut nan basah menyapu bibir ranum Naruto dan bisa dipastikan jika itu adalah bibir Sasuke. Ciuman lembut nan basah itu semakin membuatnya hanyut dalam penyatuan kasih sayang, tak ada nafsu, hanya ada cinta dan kasih sayang. Semakin lama mereka makin terbuai oleh penyatuan masing-masing, bibir Sasuke memangut bibir bawah Naruto, membuat Naruto mau tak mau membalasnya dengan hisapan lembut. Mereka saling menikmati, mereka juga berharap saling memiliki, jika itu memungkinkan untuk keduanya.

 _Bagaimanapun harapanmu, setinggi apapun permohonanmu, jika takdir tak mengizinkan maka tak banyak yang bisa kita lalukan._

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto yang sudah hampir kehabisan nafas memutus kontak bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke reflek membuka kedua matanya.

Menormalkan nafasnya kembali, sembari terengah-engah Naruto kembali berbicara. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memberikan bukti." Ucap Sasuke dengan entengnya.

"Kau barusaja menciumku, demi apapun Sasuke, sudah tiga kali kau menciumku malam ini." Ucap Naruto yang sedikit kesal. Entah kesal kerena malu atau karena ia terlalu larut dalam cumbuan yang Sasuke berikan, yang jelas ia merasa aneh namun juga menikmati permainan bibir yang Sasuke berikan secara bersamaan. Alhasil ucapan bernada kesal itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir ranum Naruto, membuatnya seperti tipe _tsundere._

"Hn" gumaman tak jelas itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis pemuda tampan itu, membuat Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya sembari berdecak kesal.

"Boleh aku menginap lagi dirumahmu malam ini?" Sasuke membuka suara lagi.

"Lalu kau akan pergi tanpa sepengetahuanku keesokan harinya? Mengesankan." Ucap Naruto sakartis. Membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan kekehannya kembali.

"Tak akan—"

Menghela nafas lelah, akhirnya Naruto memberi persetujuan kepada Sasuke yang berupa anggukan kecil. Membuat Sasuke mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Naruto bangkit dari posisi duduknya, sembari tangan kirinya menepuk-nepuk belakang tubuhnya, menghilangakn kotoran yang mungkin tertempel disana. Mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, sedang Sasuke hanya mengekor saja dari belakang. Mengikuti langkah pemuda di depannya.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Malam semakin larut, terlihat jelas dari suasana malam ini yang kian sepi. Bulanpun sudah kian meninggi. Namun sosok pemuda berambut pirang serasa tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, ia merasa canggung. Ya, semua kecanggungan yang ia alami tidak lain karena kini ia tengah berada dalam satu ranjang yang sama dengan Sasuke, pemuda yang baru menemuinya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dengan berbagai alasan yang dapat pemuda raven itu temukan, ia membujuk Naruto agar mau menemaninya tidur sekamar dengannya. Karena terlalu tak tega dengan Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto menyetujuinya dengan berat hati. Sebagai syarat, sasuke tak boleh berbuat macam-macam padanya—tentu saja. Sontak hal itu membuat kebahagiaan tersendiri di dalam diri Sasuke. Dan berakhirlah mereka seperti sekarang ini. Posisi tidur Naruto yang berulang kali membolak-balikkan badannya sedikit mengusik Sasuke. _Well_ , sebenarnya Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya tidur, ia hanya memejamkan mata saja, tujuannya bukankah sudah jelas? Bahwa ia hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan sosok yang telah mencuri hatinya.

Tak tega melihat Naruto yang terus menerus berbolak-balik membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah. Namun ia tak sepenuhnya merasa bersalah, salahkan keegoisan seorang Uchiha, membuat Sasuke berbuat seenaknya demi kesenangan pribadinya. "Kau tak bisa tidur? Kemarilah." Bersamaan dengan ucapan yang meluncur mulus dari bibir Sasuke, tangan sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto agar lebih mendekat kearahnya, menempatkan kepala bersurai pirang itu tepat di dada bidangnya.

"Ta—tapi—" ucap Naruto yang kaget dengan tingkah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, sekarang pejamkan matamu, dan tidurlah." Balas Sasuke sembari menyamankan posisinya, memeluk Naruto dan menempatkan dagunya diatas kepala bersurai pirang milik Naruto, membuat sasuke bisa mencium aroma _citrus_ yang manis menguar dari sana.

Naruto tak membalas, tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Ia hanya mencoba menyamankan posisinya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, posisinya saat ini membuatnya lebih nyaman dan tenang. Dapat ia rasakan jantung Sasuke yang berdetak lebih cepat sama seperti jantungnya. Membuat detakan-detakan itu menjadi _lullaby_ pengantar tidurnya. Aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke membuat Naruto merasa rileks, seperti _aromatherapy_ yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Mungkin setelah ini dia juga bisa menambahkan aroma _mint_ pada daftar aroma kesukaannya setelah _citrus—_ tentunya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, aroma itu membuat Naruto merasa nyaman, entah karena aroma itu menguar dari tubuh Sasuke atau memang aroma itu bisa membuat orang yang menciumnya merasa nyaman. Perlahan kedua kelopak mata _tan_ nya menutupi kedua bola mata _shappire_ nya, mengantar Naruto menemui mimpi yang mungkin saja berakhir indah dengan posisinya yang sangat nyaman seperti saat ini.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Kicauan burung pagi yang bertengger ria diatas dahan pepohonan menjadi alarm alami yang siap membangunkan siapa saja yang masih asik terbuai diatas kasur. Sasuke, pemuda tampan dengan rambut raven yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya sudah terbangun sedari tadi, namun matanya masih setia terpejam. Sebetulnya, ia tak benar-benar tidur, semalaman ia hanya memejamkan mata sejenak sembari memeluk pemuda pirang yang kini masih setia di dekapannya. Semalam, setelah ia memastikan Naruto telah tertidur neyenyak ia membuka _onyx_ nya kembali. Menikmati wajah manis dalam dekapannya hingga pagi menjelang, tak ada rasa bosan, tak ada rasa lelah. Justru ia merasa bahagia bisa sedekat ini dengan orang yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, seumur hidupnya. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum atas tindakan yang ia lakukan semalam. Sesuatu yang tak pernah dirinya tunjukkan untuk orang lain atau bahkan keluargannya sendiri, kini ia menunjukkannya kepada pemuda yang baru ia temui dua hari lalu—sebuah senyuman tulus. Berbagai pertanyaan berkeliaran dalam pikirannya. Apakah cinta bisa mengubah seseorang? Jika jawabannya **"iya"** maka Sasuke telah benar-benar larut dalam cinta Naruto. Ia heran sendiri dengan dirinya, baru pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu peduli dengan seseorang, baru pertama kalinya ia bisa tersenyum tulus dan berkata manis kepada seseorang, bahkan orang itu termasuk orang asing yang baru ia temui dua hari lalu. Dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi orang tersebut adalah seorang manusia (?) apapun itu, yang jelas Sasuke merasa lebih hidup dari sebelumnya. Hidupnya yang ia rasa akan terus menggelap kini berubah menjadi lebih cerah, dan itu semua karena pemuda yang tengah ada dalam dekapannya.

Meskipun Sasuke tidak tidur, namun ia masih memejamkan mata, takut jika Naruto terbangun dan melihatnya tengah mencuri pandang pada Naruto. Ia membiarkan Naruto membuka matanya terlebih dahulu, agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke merasakan geliatan Naruto. Sasuke masih tetap berpura-pura tidur, posisinya masih sama seperti semula. Ia tak berniat beranjak sedikit pun.

Naruto mulai mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia merasa seberkas cahaya memantul pada kelopak matanya. Membuka matanya, tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang tersisa. _Shappire_ cerahnya terlihat bersinar dan jernih kala ia bangun, semakin membuat sosoknya menawan. _Shappire_ cerah itu menangkap objek yang begitu menarik perhatiannya, di depannya kini ia bisa melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya agar pemandangan menakjubkan itu semakin terlihat jelas. Fokusnya tertuju kepada wajah pemuda dihadapannya yang tengah mendekapnya. Wajah tampan bak dewa yunani di depannya terlihat damai dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terpejam erat. Naruto tersenyum, pemandangan yang sangat indah baginya, diam-diam ia memuji pemuda itu dalam hati. _"Sangat tampan."_ Senyum tulus terus terpahat di bibir ranumnya. Puas melihat pemandangan itu, Naruto mengarahkan jari-jemari lentiknya kearah pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Jemari lentik itu menari-nari menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah yang terpahat sempurna bak dewa yunani. Menyentuh hidung bangir pemuda itu hingga kini jari telunjuknya berhenti tepat di depan bibir tipis pemuda tampan itu, bibir yang berhasil mencuri ciuman pertamanya, bibir yang berhasil membuat Naruto begitu terbuai akan kelembutannya kala bibir itu melumat dan menari-nari diatas bibirnya. Hatinya menghangat, ribuan kupu-kupu berhamburan terbang di rongga perutnya. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Apakah ini perasaan cinta? Jika memang begitu, mengapa secepat ini? Bahkan Naruto baru bertemu dua kali dengan Sasuke? Apa benar yang dikatakan Sasuke, tentang cinta **pandangan pertama**?

Naruto menarik kata-katanya semalam. Cinta pandangan pertama bukan sekedar roman picisan, kini istilah itu nyata adanya. Dan Naruto telah membuktikannya, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Benar, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, jika cinta tak membutuhkan alasan. Mencintai ada karena ketulusan, dan sesuatu yang didasari ketulusan tak meminta imbalan apapun. Begitu pula dengan cinta, cinta tak membutuhkan alasan. Jika cinta itu tulus, maka tak perlu ada alasan, tapi jika cinta masih memiliki alasan maka cinta itu bukanlah cinta yang tulus.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menari-nari diatas wajahnya, dan kini sesuatu itu berhenti lebih lama tepat di atas bibirnya. Ia tersenyum dalam hati, ternyata Naruto mulai meresponnya. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, kuncup-kuncup bunga serasa mekar seketika dalam hatinya. Membuat Sasuke tak tahan untuk membuka mata dan menemukan sosok Naruto yang tengah mengaguminya. "Inikah roman picisan cinta pada **pandangan pertama**?"

"Eh—Sa—suke, aku tidak—" ucapan mendadak yang keluar dari bibir yang tengah Naruto sentuh sontak membuatnya menjauhkan telunjuknya. Otaknya berfikir untuk memberikan alasan yang mungkin bisa pemuda raven percaya, namun sayangnya hanya kata terpatah yang berhasil Naruto keluarnya akibat rasa gugupnya. Membuat Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Jadi apa kau mempercayai perkataanku semalam. Aku tahu kau juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama, entah apa yang membuatmu begini. Tapi cobalah untuk mengatakannya padaku."

Naruto terdiam, ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Ketahuan saat mencuri pandang wajah orang yang tengah ia kagumi membuatnya malu seketika. Seandainya bisa detik itu juga Naruto ingin langsung melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke dan berlari sejauh-jauhnya—tapi tidak. Ia tak ingin membuat dirinya semakin terlihat konyol di mata Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, sembari terus menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Entahlah, Sasuke, aku hanya—" hanya? Hanya apa? Memangnya apa yang ingin Naruto katakan? Ucapan tanpa berfikir panjangnya itu hanya menggantung seperti pakaian yang tengah dijemur.

"Hanya?" ulang Sasuke yang tak mengerti arti perkataan yang Naruto ucapkan. Bukannya dia bodoh atau apa, tapi sungguh ucapan Naruto tak bisa ia tebak dengan mudah.

"Takut—" sambung Naruto.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Apa kau masih tak percaya bahwa aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih mencoba mencari kebenaran dari Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke meraih dagu Naruto dan mengalihkannya untuk memandang matanya. "Jika kau tak percaya, lihatlah kedalam mataku. Temukan apapun yang membuatmu ragu. Dengarkan aku, aku tulus mencintaimu. Semua yang kukatakan benar adanya, jika kau masih menginginkan alasan maka aku tak bisa memberikan alasan apapun, karena cinta yang kumiliki tulus, maka tak ada alasan apapun." Runtuh sudah harga dirinya, kalimat panjang lebar itu mengalun begitu saja keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

Persetan dengan harga diri.

Jika dengan mengorbankan harga dirinya ia bisa mendapatkan Naruto seutuhnya, apapun akan ia lakukan. Hatinya telah tertutup oleh cinta Naruto, akal pikirannya telah tertutup oleh Naruto dan hanya Naruto. Katakan dia gila atau semacamnya, ia takakan peduli, selama apa yang ia inginkan bisa ia dapat. _Uchiha dan seluruh keegoisannya_.

Mata _shappire_ itu memandang takut-takut ke arah _onyx_ sepekat malam itu, _shappire_ itu meneliti dan mencoba menemukan kebohongan dari semua perkataan Sasuke, tapi **nihil**. Semua yang ia lihat hanya ketulusan, kasih sayang, dan cinta. Membuat hatinya semakin tak karuan. Ia masih takut—tentu saja. Namun ia juga ingin memiliki kebahagiaan. _Shappire_ itu mulai berkaca-kaca, lelehan cairan bening siap meluncur mengalir di pipi _tan_ nya. Ia tak ingin membuat orang yang begitu tulus mencintainya harus menelan pahitnya kekecewaan. Namun sisi hatinya juga menolak untuk terluka, jika apa yang ia harapkan hanya kiasan semata.

Sasuke yang melihat _shappire_ Naruto berkaca-kaca mulai tersentuh, hatinya sedikit getir, tapi ia juga tak ingin melihat Naruto mengeluarkan air mata. "Tak apa aku takkan memaksamu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap." Ucap Sasuke menenagkan. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sesegera mungkin Naruto menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Namun tidak, ia tak ingin memaksa Naruto jika itu hanya melukainya.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, mata shappirenya Nampak ragu. Namun hatinya telah menegaskan, ia harus mengatakannya, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Sekali lagi takdirnya kini ada di tangannya sendiri. ia harus bisa menentukan. "Aku mencintaimu." Dan ungkapan yang Naruto berikan membuat Sasuke menahan nafas sejenak. Hati Sasuke bergetar hebat, ribuan bunga serasa bermekaran dalam hatinya. Ia bahagia. Sangat.

Dengan senyum tulus Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Naruto, hidung bangir mereka telah bersentuhan. Hanya tinggal beberapa mili lagi, maka kedua bibir ranum pemuda itu menyatu.

 _Chuuu_

Sasuke melumat bibir Naruto dengan lembut, mencoba menyampaikan sejuta kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya. Menyapukan bibirnya diatas bibir Naruto dengan sangat lembut namun dalam. Ciuman basah nan lembut itu membuat keduanya terbuai. Menikmati sentuhan yang mereka lakukan bersama, saling menyampaikan perasaan bahagia. "Aku juga mencintaimu—sangat."

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC…**

 **A/N :** ini fic pertama Rein di ffn. Saya masih author baru netes (alias Newbie) disini :D jadi mohon maaf jika ada banyak kesalahan dalam tulisan saya, baik kata, typo yang bertebaran, atau alurnya yang terlalu cepet dan nggak pas. Saya masih belajar disini, mumpung ada event ini kesempatan saya ikut meramaikan sembari menyalurkan ide yang saya rasa sudah mainstream ini.

Semoga chapter ini lebih baik dari chapter yang sebelumnya. Semoga minna suka chapter ini ^^ di chapter ini memang lebih saya fokuskan ke SasuNaru. Kebetulan hari ini bertepatan dengan ulang tahun Naruto jadi saya banyakin sweet momen disini.

Oh ya, Sasuke disini kelewat OOC ya? Tapi ini semua tuntutan jalan cerita, berhubung fic ini ber-genre Romance, jadi saya buat Sasuke sedikit lebih romantis. Tapi ke-OOC–annya cuma buat Naruto seorang saja hehe :D

Terimakasih buat kemarin yang udah mampir review, favs, follow fic saya di chapter 1. Makasih banyak buat para reviewer yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar me-review fic abal saya. Satu kata dari para reviewer semua sangat berarti buat author manapun termasuk saya pribadi. Bisa juga itu sebagai semangat untuk para author untuk terus menulis. Maaf Rein nggak bisa bales satu-satu. Tapi Rein udah baca semua review kalian. Dan Rein sangat senang dengan respon yang kalian berikan. Arigatou ^^

Terimakasih juga buat kemarin yang udah kasih saran juga idenya, mungkin bisa Rein pertimbangkan lagi. Selagi idenya tidak melenceng terlalu jauh dari jalan cerita yang sudah saya buat. Arigatou ^^

Untuk para silent readers juga Rein ucapkan terimakasih sudah mau mampir baca fic Rein walupun tanpa jejak, tapi Rein udah seneng ^^

Kemarin ada yang nanya juga apa pairnya cuma SasuNaru atau ada yg lainnya. Dan ya, Rein di fic ini cuma memfokuskan satu pair saja yaitu SasuNaru.

Buat ada yang nanya juga apa bakalan sad ending atau happy ending? entah itu masih Rein pikirkan. jadi tetep ikuti kelanjutan ceritanya saja supaya tahu. hehe :D

Akhir kata…

Mohon review dari readers sekalian, kritik dan saran saya trima. Tapi jangan Flame, saya masih baru. Kan nggak enak baru mau mulai nulis udah kena Flame. ^^

 **See you next chapter…**


	3. Deep

**Title** **: Little Beauty of Heaven**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story : Shizuka Rein cover not mine.**

 **Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy**

 **Rated : M (for save)**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Warning : OOC** (sangat dibutuhkan) **, death chara** (mungkin) **, Sho-Ai, BL, YAOI, Lime, Lemon** (gak asem) **Typo** (bergentayangan) **, bad words, tidak sesuai EYD, ide mainstream, etc.**

 **Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and other.**

 **A/N : Don't make it too serious, this is just fiction. Just for fun, enjoy this story~**

 **Dedicated for Naruto's Birthday**

 **#NightSunHalloween event**

" **Red"**

- **Little Beauty of Heaven -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Deep**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 _Golden Kitsune_

Alunan tuts piano yang saling terangkai membentuk melodi-melodi indah begitu merdu memenuhi ruang istana, alunan permainan yang begitu indah membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasakan ketenangan oleh nada yang tercipta. Alunan indah itu berasal dari jemari lentik seorang gadis yang begitu cantik. Paras cantiknya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan senantiasa mengaguminya. Gadis yang tak lain adalah putri kerajaan Golden Kitsune— Namikaze Naruko.

Gadis itu mengenakan kimono mewah dengan warna biru laut, senada dengan netra _shappire_ nya, rambut pirang panjangnya ia gerai dan dihiasi berbagai macam perhiasan khas istana kerajaan. Penampilannya saat ini membuat dirinya semakin mengagumkan. Gadis itu masih setia duduk di depan piano dengan jemari lentiknya menari-nari diatas tuts. Senyuman manis tak luput ia tujukkan kepada seluruh penghuni ruangan itu. Gambaran sempurna seorang putri seolah telah terlukis dalam diri Naruko. Sikap manisnya, bakatnya yang sangat luar biasa, membuat semua yang mengenalnya akan merasa iri.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah duduk disamping Naruko mengulas senyum tulus pada putrinya. "Kau hebat seperti biasa, Putriku." Ucapnya lembut, sembari tersenyum tulus. Lantas tangan besar pria itu membelai lembut rambut pirang putrinya yang sama seperti miliknya.

Naruko menoleh, kemudian ia membalas senyuman pria paruh baya itu dengan tulus. " _Arigatou,_ _Otou-san_." Wajah manisnya terlihat sangat menawan kala ia tersenyum. Kemudian Naruko melanjutkan permainan pianonya kembali. Menciptakan melodi-melodi yang mengalun begitu indah nan merdu.

Tak jauh dari tempat duduk Naruko juga ayahnya, terlihatlah wanita paruh baya yang tengah duduk tenang sembari melihat interaksi ayah dan anak tersebut. Senyum lembut khas seorang ibu terlukis begitu apik di wajah cantiknya. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menganjal dalam hatinya, membuat senyum itu hilang begitu saja dari wajah cantiknya. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa ngilu, sesuatu yang ganjil, sesuatu yang sempat ia lupakan. Kala melihat putrinya ia selalu teringat dengan seseorang yang begitu berarti. Ya, putra bungsunya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika ia dapat menyaksikan putrinya tumbuh, dikelilingi kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang, sedang di sisi lain ia tak bisa menyaksikan putra bungsunya tumbuh. Disaat putrinya menjadi putri yang dielu-elukan oleh seluruh penjuru kerajaan, disaat putrinya dipuja dan disanjung karena kesempurnaan yang ia miliki. Di sisi lain, putra bungsunya tak diketahui bagaimana keadaanya, mengingat itu membuat wanita paruh baya itu menangis dalam hati. Sebagai seorang ibu tentu ia akan merasa sakit jika ia tak bisa melihat perkembangan buah hatinya. Namun Kushina—nama wanita itu—tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia hanya bisa meratapi semuanya, membuat dadanya semakin tertekan dalam, seperti sebuah lubang raksasa tengah menekan dadanya, begitu sesak dan menyakitkan.

"Apa Naruto di sana bahagia?" ujar Kushina lirih.

Namun ucapan Kushina masih dapat terdengar oleh putra sulungnya yang berjalan menghampiri ibunya itu. Kyuubi duduk di samping ibunya sembari berkata, "Jika yang kau tanyakan, _"Apakah Naruto di sana menderita?"_ maka sudah dipastikan jawabannya adalah _"Iya"_." Ucap kyuubi dengan nada datar tanpa emosi sedikit pun.

Mendengar ucapan datar itu Kushina menoleh dan mendapati putranya sulungnya yang duduk di sampingnya sembari pandangan matanya tertuju pada putri dan suaminya yang tengah memainkan piano, Kyuubi menatap keduanya dengan tatapan datar. Kushina sempat terdiam sejenak mendengar penuturan putra sulungnya. Hatinya semakin tertekan dalam, mendengar ucapan itu mengalun begitu lancar keluar dari bibir putra sulungnya. "Tak ada takdir yang bisa dilawan. Tapi jika bisa aku juga ingin menyaksikan putra bungsuku tumbuh di istana." Ucap Kushina dengan nada yang terdengar sendu penuh dengan penyesalan.

Kyuubi menoleh pada ibunya, "Anak panah sudah terlalu jauh melesat meninggalkan busurnya." Ucapnya kemudian.

Kushina mendelik tak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuubi. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuubi, anak panah yang telah melesat menjauhi busurnya takkan pernah kembali lagi. Mendengar itu, penyesalan Kushina semakin dalam, hatinya yang telah sesak kian sesak kala mengingat itu semua. Kushina hanya diam, ia tak membalas perkataan putra sulungnya. Ia menangis dalam hati, sayatan dalam hatinya serasa semakin dalam, luka yang kembali menganga itu terasa seperti dilumuri perasan air jeruk yang di campur dengan garam, membuat rasa perih kian menusuk. Tanpa disadari oleh Kushina, air matanya perlahan sudah jatuh meluncur menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Jika melihat Naruko akan terasa sangat tidak adil dibandingkan Naruto. Naruko mendapatkan semuanya, kesempurnaan, pujian, kasih sayang, kehidupan yang bahagia tanpa penderitaan. Sedang Naruto, bagaimana hidupnya pun tak ada yang tahu. Apakah ia bahagia atau tidak, tak ada yang tahu. Kalian mengatas namakan takdir atas semua yang dialami Naruto. Tapi tidak—nyatanya masih ada sejuta cara untuk bahagia." Ucap Kyuubi lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya ucapan itu membuat hati Kushina tertohok.

Kushina terdiam sejenak, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam guna menenagkan dirinya sendiri. Ucapan Kyuubi seolah-olah menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang dialami Naruto. Kyuubi masih tidak terima jika adiknya harus terbuang. Sudah 17 tahun kejadian itu berlalu, namun bagi Kyuubi ingatan itu masih terus melekat dalam benaknya. Seolah-olah kejadian itu baru saja terjadi. Bukan Kyuubi tak menyayangi Naruko karena selalu membandingkan dengan Naruto, tetapi Kyuubi melakukan semua itu agar kedua orang tuanya sadar, atau paling tidak merasa sedikit menyesal.

Jika memang yang Kyuubi lakukan adalah untuk mengingatkan Kushina agar menyesal, maka Kyuubi telah berhasil, bahkan sebelum Kyuubi melakukannya Kushina sudah menyesal, ditambah Kyuubi yang mengingatkannya membuat penyesalan Kushina berlipat ganda.

"Kyuu—"

"" _Apapun yang kita lakukan takkan bisa mengembalikan Naruto ke surga, karena malaikat yang telah terbuang takkan bisa kembali lagi."_ Jika itu yang ingin _Okaa-san_ katakan, maka seharusnya semua telah berakhir sejak 17 tahun lalu. Tapi tidak, semua masih melekat begitu jelas dalam ingatanku. Setidaknya jika memang Naruto takkan bisa kembali lagi, aku akan terus mendoakannya. Dia akan selalu menjadi adikku meskipun ia takkan pernah kembali. Semua telah terlambat. Dan hanya ada penyesalan." Ucap Kyuubi memotong.

Kushina tersenyum sembari menahan kesedihan, " Aku menyesal telah melakukan semua ini, tapi aku juga tidak bisa melihat anakku harus terbunuh Kyuu, saat itu aku dan ayahmu sudah hilang akal, semua yang kami pikirkan hanya untuk menyelamatkan adikmu. Aku hanya bisa berdoa untuknya, untuk putraku. Meski ia tak bisa kembali lagi." Kushina menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin sendu. Raut kesedihan dan penyesalan tak dapat terbendung lagi.

"Memang seharusnya kita semua menyesal, peraturan memang ada untuk ditaati. Tapi ada berbagai cara untuk melakukannya tanpa menyakiti orang lain. Namun semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, Naruto takkan bisa kembali." Kyuubi berbicara dengan nada yang masih datar, pandangannya tak mengarah pada lawan bicaranya. Perlahan kedua iris _ruby_ nya meredup, lelehan embun meluncur melewati pipi putihnya. Ia menangis.

Kushina semakin tersendu, tangisnya pecah kemudian, namun ia hanya menangis dalam diam. Semua yang ia pilih terasa salah. Hatinya semakin sakit, apa ini karma untuknya? Jika memang iya, maka ia akan menerima beban di hatinya dengan ikhlas, beban itu takkan sebanding dengan apa yang dialami oleh putra bungsunya.

"Aku tahu semua memang sudah terlambat—tidak sangat terlambat. Tapi apakah cukup terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya?" Kushina bertanya lirih, entah pada siapa pertanyaan itu ia ajukan.

"Iya. Karena kalian telah memilih menjalani takdir. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya mendoakan dan terus mendoakan untuk Naruto." Jawab Kyuubi lirih.

"Kau benar. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuknya."

Seberapapun penyesalan itu, mereka yang telah memilih melesatkan anak panahnya takkan bisa meraih kembali anak panah itu. Penyesalan selalu datang setelah semua terjadi—memang begitu. Sebagian orang mengatas namakan takdir atas penyesalan mereka. Namun tidak, masih ada sejuta cara untuk bahagia. Jika sebelumnya telah kita pikirkan dengan benar maka takkan pernah ada penyesalan, dan takdir takkan pernah menjadi alasan mutlak. Banyak pilihan dalam hidup tak hanya satu atau dua, ada berbagai pilihan. Semua hasil apapun yang kita petik tentunya juga berkat pilihan yang kita pilih. Jika semua telah sampai pada titik penyesalan maka seberapapun kita berusaha, masa lalu takkan teraih kembali. **Jika** di dunia ini ada mesin waktu, mungkin semua orang akan berbondong-bondong untuk memasukinya, memperbaiki diri mereka di masa lalu agar penyesalan terhapuskan. Namun semua hanya **jika**. Dan semua tak seindah dongeng.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 _UnderWorld_

Seorang pemuda tengah berdiri sembari menatap datar keluar jendela, mata _onyx_ nya tersirat berbagai macam pertanyaan. Tubuh tegapnya terpaku tak bergerak se _inchi_ pun, sirat kegelisahan nampak jelas pada wajah tampannya. Malam ini langit _UnderWorld_ masih seperti biasa, tampak gelap gulita tanpa bulan maupun bintang, namun suasana itu tak bisa menggeser sirat kegelisahan pada pemuda itu. Masih tak bergeming untuk beberapa saat, sampai sebuah suara menghentikan lamunannya. Ia menoleh kearah suara, memutar tubuhnya sembari kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Bibir tipisnya siap menghujani berbagai pertanyaan kepada sosok yang tengah memasuki ruangan itu. Namun belum sempat ia membuka suara, sosok itu sudah menegurnya terlebih dahulu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, _Aniki_?" tegur sosok itu. Kini sosok itu melangah mendekati pemuda yang masih setia mematung didepannya.

Bukannya menjawab pemuda itu malah balik bertanya, "Darimana saja kau, Sasuke?" pertanyaan to the point itu terdengar mengintimidasi.

Sosok yang dipanggil Sasuke itu sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan kakaknya. Biasanya kakaknya itu selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Otouto_ , jika sudah memanggilnya dengan nama, itu artinya kakaknya sedang marah dan tak bisa dibantah. "Hanya berjalan-jalan seperti biasa." Ucap Sasuke santai. Tanpa disadari olehnya, kakaknya sudah mengertakkan giginya pertanda bahwa ia sudah terbawa emosi.

"Beginikah kelakuanmu akhir-akhir ini? Selalu kelayapan tak jelas? Keadaanmu yang tak stabil itu membuat semua orang di istana cemas." Sedikit pemuda raven panjang itu mulai menaikkan oktaf suaranya. Tak bisa di toleransi lagi, kelakuan adiknya sudah mencapai batas.

Memang sudah hampir 2 bulan ini adiknya tak pernah terlihat saat siang hari, ia baru akan kembali setelah menjelang malam dan saat dunia manusia sedang purnama. Yah, karena para makhluk kegelapan selalu membuat ritual persembahan pada Dewa Jashin ketika dunia manusia sedang purnama, ritual dengan mengorbankan darah manusia yang masih suci. Itachi—nama pemuda itu—hanya akan menemukan secarik kertas, berisi pesan singkat dari adiknya yang terselip di bawah pintu kamarnya setiap pagi. Tanpa keterangan jelas pada surat itu ketika adiknya meninggalkan pesan untuknya.

Itachi melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum adiknya menjawab. "Jelaskan yang sebenarnya!" Kalimat bernada perintah itu membuat Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Akan ku jelaskan tapi bukan sekarang." Balas Sasuke dengan nada yang kelewat datar. Membuat kakaknya semakin emosi.

"Tapi aku tak bisa memantau keadaanmu, bahkan aku jarang bertemu denganmu akhir-akhir ini." Itachi masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya. Ia harus meminta penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya dari adiknya itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas jengah, melihat sikap kakaknya yang terlalu berlebih, membuatnya merasa terkekang. "Aku baik-baik saja, bahkan aku merasa lebih hidup daripada sebelumnya. Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah aku anak kecil. Aku bosan!" balas Sasuke dengan nada jengah.

Itachi melangkah mendekati adiknya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar, langakah kakinya terhenti tepat saat Itachi berdiri disamping tubuh adiknya. Tepat di telinga adiknya, ia berujar lirih namun penuh penekanan di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Sasuke. Aku menunggunya!" tepat saat Itachi mengucapkannya ia mulai melangkah menjauhi adiknya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Mendengar ucapan yang penuh penekan dari Itachi, Sasuke hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan. Sungguh sikap kakaknya yang terlalu berlebihan padanya membuatnya muak. Ia bosan diperlakukan seperti seorang anak kecil, ia sudah dewasa. Ia berhak menentukan apa yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri. Memilih mengabaikan semua ancaman kakaknya, Sasuke berjalan menuju ranjangnya, lantas ia membaringkan tubuhnya. Ingin Sasuke benar-benar mengabaikan semua ucapan kakaknya, namun ia tidak bisa. Bagaimanapun juga kakaknya adalah orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Sasuke memutar otak jeniusnya, memikirkan cara menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun disisi lain, hatinya dilanda kecemasan, jika ia menjelaskan tentang Naruto ia takut jika Naruto dalam bahaya. Bagaimanapun Naruto adalah manusia—menurutnya. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri harus menahan mati-matian untuk tidak menghisap darah Naruto, tak dapat dipungkiri aroma darah Naruto lebih manis dibandingkan manusia lainnya, sekalipun itu gadis perawan. Aroma darah Naruto yang tercium bisa membuat makhluk kegelapan lupa diri dan langsung menyerangnya. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke, rasa cintanya jauh lebih besar dibanding rasa haus darahnya, membuatnya rela melakukan apapun demi Naruto, kekasih hatinya.

Sasuke mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, kelopak putih susunya menyembunyikan _onyx_ nya yang terlihat menawan dan misterius disaat bersamaan. Seluruh sel-sel otaknya terasa lelah. Biar ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Ia akan memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan besok. Karena besok bertepatan bulan purnama di dunia manusia _(MiddleWorld)_ membuatnya akan menetap di istana selama seharian untuk melakukan ritual. Membuatnya harus menahan rindu pada sosok kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang tengah berdiri di pinggiran sungai, sinar bulan yang begitu terang memancar memantulkan cahayanya pada tubuh pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. Cahaya keemasan tersebut merubah bentuk fisik pemuda bersurai pirang itu secara perlahan. Ekor berjumlah 9 ekor itu mulai tumbuh, bulu keemasann ekor itu semakin bersinar kala sinar bulan purnama menerpanya, ekor itu meliuk-liuk dengan indahnya. Sepasang telinga rubah berbulu senada dengan kesembilan ekornya juga tampak mucul di kepala pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Kulit tan eksotis itu semakin bersinar kala perubahan wujudnya terjadi. Naruto—nama pemuda itu—memandang takjub seperti biasanya ketika dirinya mulai berubah menjadi wujud yang sebenarnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah perubahan itu terjadi Naruto masih terdiam ditempatnya, mata _shappire_ nya terlihat meredup. Embun-embun bening meluncur begitu saja menuruni pipi mulusnya, membuat sosoknya terlihat begitu rapuh. Sayup-sayup kesunyian menjadi pengiring tangis tanpa suaranya, membuat suasana kian menyepi malam itu.

Tak seperti biasanya malam penuh kehangatan yang Naruto rasakan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, malam ini adalah pengecualian. Pemuda raven yang biasanya selalu menemuinya kala malam tiba kini tak datang. Kesendirian kini menyelimutinya kala menyabut bulan purnama, entah ia harus bahagia atau merasa sedih, nyatanya keduanya ia rasakan disaat yang bersamaan. Bahagia atau lebih tepatnya bersyukur karena kekasihnya itu tak mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, namun disisi lain ia merasa sedih karena kesepian yang ia kira akan menghilang mengingat kehadiran pemuda raven dalam hidupnya ternyata kembali menyapanya. Naruto tersenyum lemah, mencoba menguatkan hatinya sendiri, setidaknya malam selanjutnya ia masih bisa bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu.

Ada beberapa kejanggalan dalam hati Naruto ketika mengingat pemuda raven yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu. Seperti; kekasihnya itu hanya datang saat malam tiba lalu keesokan harinya ia pergi, saat bulan purnama kekasihnya itu tak menemui dirinya seperti malam sebelumnya, dan lagi, Naruto tak pernah tahu apapun tentang keluarga kekasihnya itu. Dalam diri Naruto ia merasa mengenal apapun dari dalam diri kekasihnya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang lain dari kekasihnya itu, Naruto tahu kekasihnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, entah itu apa. Ingin sekali Naruto bertanya tentang ini itu pada kekasihnya, tapi niat itu selalu ia urungkan, mengingat hal itu bisa saja membuat Naruto kehilangan kekasihnya, Naruto akan menunggu sampai kekasihnya benar-benar siap. Ia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, membuatnya melakukan semua ini, mencoba merubah keraguan hatinya menjadi keyakinan.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 _UnderWorld_

Istana _UnderWorld_ yang biasanya terlihat sepi dan tenang kini terlihat ramai, para pelayan istana terlihat berlalu lalang keluar masuk istana. Para pelayan terlihat begitu sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ya, kesibukan terjadi karena seluruh penghuni istana sedang mempersiapkan persembahan ritual mereka untuk menghormati Dewa Jashin, dewa yang mereka percaya memberi kehidupan pada mereka. Ritual biasanya akan dilakukan di halaman belakang istana, ritual itu akan dihadiri oleh keluarga besar istana beserta para petinggi istana.

Sasuke memandang para pelayan yang tengah berlalu lalang dengan pandangan bosan, ia mendesah lelah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Biasanya ia akan terlihat antusias dengan perayaan ritual istana, tapi tidak kali ini, kali ketika ia telah bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai pirang yang telah menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya. Jujur, Sasuke lebih memilih menghabiskan malam panjang di dunia manusia ketimbang mengikuti perayaan seperti ini. Memang dalam perayaan kali ini akan ada darah manusia segar yang siap dihidangkan untuk merayakan ritual itu, tapi tidak, Sasuke tidak lagi tertarik dengan darah manis itu, ia lebih tertarik dengan pemuda manis bersurai pirang. Tapi keadaan yang membuatnya harus seperti ini, mati-matian menahan rindunya pada kekasih. Jika ia nekat pergi, bukan hanya Itachi yang akan murka, kedua orangtuanyapun akan ikut murka, atau yang lebih parahnya ia takkan pernah diizinkan keluar dari istana dalam jangka lama. Mengingat itu membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri, lebih baik ia menahan rindu sedikit daripada ia harus benar-benar terpisah dari kekasihnya.

Sebuah tepukan lembut menyeret Sasuke dari pikiran negatifnya, tepukan lembut pada punggungnya, memaksa Sasuke menoleh kearah tepukan itu. Mata _onyx_ sekelam malam itu mendapati kakaknya yang tengah tersenyum simpul padanya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, sungguh ia lebih berharap tepukan itu berasal dari tangan mungil kekasihnya, tapi sayangnya tidak, ia malah mendapati Itachi bukan kekasihnya. "Kau mengangguku, _baka Aniki_ ". Itachi terkikik mendengar gerutuan adiknya itu, membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak menanggapi omongan adiknya. "Menganggumu melamun saja, apa melamun sepenting itu? Sampai kau harus bereaksi seperti itu." Ledek itachi, dan hanya ditanggapi oleh delikan sinis adiknya.

Sasuke hendak menjauh dari tempatnya, bermaksud ingin menghindari kakaknya itu untuk sementara waktu. Namun sepertinya keinginan itu harus terkubur dalam, pasalnya kakaknya itu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, membuat Sasuke terpaksa menoleh lagi. "Apa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke sinis.

Itachi semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan adiknya, membuat Sasuke semakin sebal. Itachi masih terdiam, ia hanya berbicara melalui isyarat mata pada adiknya berharap adiknya mengerti. Namun rasa jengkel Sasuke membuat Sasuke enggan melihat mata kakanya. Sasuke memilih mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "Katakan!" ucap Sasuke datar.

Itachi mendengus kesal, reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke tak seperti yang ia harapkan. Bibirnya gatal untuk tak mengeluarkan suara untuk menimpali ucapan adiknya. "Mau kemana lagi kau? Jangan berharap kau bisa pergi seenaknya." jawaban yang Itachi lontarkan terkesan seperti ancaman di telinga Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke mendengus lelah, lantas Sasuke melepaskan paksa cengkraman kakaknya pada lengannya. Sasuke menoleh sembari berguman, "Hn." Dan gumaman itu yang keluar sebagai jawaban dari Sasuke.

Detik kemudian Sasuke yang telah berhasil melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Itachi langsung melenggang pergi begitu saja, ia abaikan semua teriakan kakaknya. Pendengarannya sengaja ia tulikan untuk sesaat, membiarkan seluruh ucapan kakaknya masuk melalui telinga kirinya lalu keluar begitu saya melalui telinga kanannya.

Ia hanya merasa telalu bosan.

Satu-satunya ucapan kakaknya yang sempat ia tangkap adalah, _"Kutunggu saat ritual nanti, jika kau tidak ada disana, kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya."_ Lagi-lagi kalimat berisi ancaman yang selalu kakaknya lontarkan seharian ini, membuatnya kian bosan. Sasuke masih saja terus berjalan menjauhi kakaknya, berharap suara kakaknya tak menyapa pendengarannya lagi.

Itachi harus berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak membakar seluruh istana, untuk melampiaskan seluruh kekesalannya. Emosinya yang memang sedang tidak stabil harus lebih diuji lagi dengan tindakan Sasuke yang sepertinya acuh tak acuh itu. Jujur ia juga bosan harus mengingatkan ini itu pada Sasuke, namun ia tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya. Rasa cinta dan kasih sayangnya pada adik semata wayangnya itu mengubah kebosanannya menjadi kesabaran. Instingnya sebagai kakak, sekaligus seorang _brother complex_ membuatnya harus melakukan apapun demi adiknya.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Seluruh penghuni istana _UnderWorld_ telah berkumpul di taman belakang istana untuk melakukan ritual. Sang Raja yang bertugas sebagai pemimpin ritual mulai melakukan prosedur ritual seperti yang telah ditentukan. Langakah demi langkah prosedur ritual telah terlewati. Seluruh anggota ritual bernafas lega, proses yang cukup panjang dan rumit itu cukup menguras tenaga mereka. Acara ritual tersebut ditutup dengan persembahan darah suci yang telah tertuang di dalam cawan emas yang siap dibagikan kepada seluruh pengikut ritual.

Itachi yang sedari tadi mengamati seluruh kegiatan dengan jeli, diam-diam ia menghela nafas lega, hal itu dikarenakan Sasuke telah menepati janjinya. Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri adiknya yang tengah berdiri di pojok taman sembari dalam gengaman adiknya terdapat cawan emas, yang Itachi yakini itu berisi darah segar yang sengaja dipersembahkan untuk jamuan ritual. Itachi menepuk pundak adiknya lembut, sembari bibirnya siap mengucapkan beberapa patah kata. "Aku senang kau tak berulah lagi." Sasuke menoleh pada kakaknya kala kalimat itu menyapa indra pendengarnya. Sasuke menjawab, "Hanya untuk kali ini." lantas bersamaan dengan ucapan itu, Sasuke berjalan menjauhi kakaknya.

Itachi yang mendengar jawaban itu mengalun dari bibir Sasuke hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah. Tak habis pikir betapa keras kepalanya adiknya itu, bahkan kekerasan kepala adiknya berkali lipat melebihi dirinya. Itachi menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan perlahan, ia lakukan kegiatan itu guna menenangkan dirinya agar tak terpancing emosi. Biarlah untuk sementara ini Sasuke bersikap seperti itu, untuk selanjutnya ia benar-benar akan menagih penjelasan pada adiknya itu. Lantas ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedua orangtuanya yang tengah asik dengan jamuan darah segar yang telah dipersembahkan untuk ritual.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur _king size_ miliknya. Setelah pelarian dirinya tadi ia memilih untuk menuju kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan badannya yang memang mudah terasa lelah. _Onyx_ nya menatap langit kamarnya yang terlihat membosankan, namun tidak bagi Sasuke, karena pemandangan bosan itu telah ia gantikan dengan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Ya, sebab memorinya mengulang kejadian apa saja yang telah ia lewati bersama kekasihnya. Tak ada hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Selalu menyenangkan saat ia melakukannya bersama sang kekasih hati. Meskipun ia datang menemui kekasihnya saat malam hari, namun semua terasa menyenangkan. Menemani dan memandangi wajah kekasihnya ketika terlelap menjadi hobinya akhir-akhir ini. Mengingat itu semua membuat hati Sasuke menghangat, senyum tulus nan lembut ia pancarkan diatas wajah yang biasanya terlihat _stoic_ itu. Ia hafal betul apa saja yang ia lakukan bersama kekasihnya itu. Ciumannya, pelukan hangatnya, senyumannya, dan kelembutan hatinya, semua begitu sempurna di mata dan hati Sasuke. Ternyata sosok kekasihnya itu telah berhasil mengubah sebagian hidup Sasuke. Bahkan untuk saat ini ia benar-benar merindukan kecupan dari bibir manis kekasihnya, kegiatan yang tak pernah absen saat ia menemui kekasihnya, bahkan saking seringnya ia melakukan kecupan-kecupan lembut dengan kekasihnya itu, membuat Sasuke hafal betul bagaimana manisnya rasa bibir kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum—lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia tersenyum, bahkan ia hanya memutar kembali memorinya saja, dan itu sudah membuatnya terlarut dalam senyuman. Ahh, Sasuke benar-benar tak sabar untuk menemui kekasih hatinya besok.

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

Semilir angin malam menyapa kulit tan halus seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu berdiri di tepian sungai, kegiatan yang selalu ia lakukan setiap malam, menunggu kekasihnya. Sebenarnya ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menunggu, namun menunggu di tepian sungai yang menenangkan hati, membuatnya merasa tak kebaratan sedikitpun. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, namun sosok kekasihnya belum juga muncul, membuatnya merasa cemas. Terkadang aneh jika ia memikirkan, mengapa kekasihnya itu selalu memintanya menunggunya di dekat sungai? Namun ia tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, ia lebih memilih mengabaikannya dan memilih mempercayai kekasihnya itu. Hal ini menjadi kegiatan yang rutin pemuda itu lakukan, menunggu kekasihnya, sepulangnya ia mengunjungi makam neneknya.

Terpaan angin malam begitu menusuk kulitnya, Naruto memang hanya memakai kaos tipis berwarna orange terang, dipadukan dengan celana kain panjang yang terlihat pas di tubuhnya. Seharusnya ia memakai baju hangat sebelum keluar tadi. Naruto memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba menghangatkan tubuhnya sendiri. Namun hal ini tak juga mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah usahannya untuk menghangatkan diri tak kunjung berhasil, tiba-tiba lengan kekar memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Lengan kekar itu mencoba mengalirkan rasa hangat pada tubuh Naruto. Naruto tersenyum, ia tahu betul siapa pemilik lengan itu. "Kau kedinginan?" suara _baritone_ itu mengalun membisik pada telinganya, membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik. Suara itu menambah keyakinan Naruto, akan siapa yang tengah memeluknya ini. Senyum hangat terpancar, lantas Naruto membalik badannya, menghadap sembari sedikit mendongak untuk memandang wajah orang yang tengah memeluknya. "Persis sepertimu, selalu datang dengan cara yang mengejutkan, Sasuke?" kemudian Naruto membalas pelukan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, dibenamkannya wajah manis itu pada dada bidang kekasihnya, mencoba menyelami aroma khas tubuh kekasihnya, sembari mencari lagu kesukaannya, lagu yang selalu menjadi _lullaby_ nya—suara detak jantung kekasihnya.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus, telapak tangannya membelai lembut surai pirang keemasan kekasihnya. Kemudian dibenamkannya wajahnya pada surai pirang kekasihnya, menghirup aroma manis pada surai kekasihnya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama." ucapnya kemudian.

Naruto menggeleng dalam pelukan Sasuke, tangan kecilnya masih setia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekasihnya itu. "Tak apa, seberapa lamanyapun aku akan menunggu." ucapnya sembari menatap wajah tampan di hadapannya. Senyum tulus tak lupa selalu ia tampilkan pada wajah manisnya.

Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto lalu mengarahkannya untuk menatap wajahnya. _Onyx_ nya bertemu pandang dengan _shappire_ yang menawan, seindah langit musim semi. Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya hingga kini ia bisa melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan sangat jelas. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum sambil tersipu malu. Sasuke yang melihat reaksi kekashinya hanya bisa terkikik geli. "Sudah terlalu sering kau menatapku, masih saja tersipu malu, ehh?" Sasuke berujar lembut.

Hening beberapa saat setelah Sasuke berujar demikian. Naruto masih saja terdiam, asik dengan kegiatannya sendiri—menandangi wajah kekasihnya. Merasa tak mendapat respon Sasuke bergerak lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Naruto masih diam. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian Naruto merasakan sensasi lembut nan basah pada bibir ranumnya. Reflek ia menutup matanya, ia tahu betul sensasi apa itu, tentu saja itu sensasi dari bibir Sasuke yang tengah menempel pada bibirnya. Naruto mulai membalas ciuman lembut itu, sesekali bibirnya menghisap bibir Sasuke untuk menggodanya. Sasuke terkejut mendapat perlakuan sedemikian rupa dari kekasihnya. _"Hey, sejak kapan Naruto mulai nakal dan pandai menggoda?" inner_ Sasuke mulai bereaksi.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sasuke mulai melepas ciumannya, membuat Naruto sedikit kecewa. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan intens, "Hey, kau mencoba menggodaku?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Seketika setelah ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir manis Sasuke, wajah Naruto langsung memerah. Ia mencoba membuka suara di tengah rasa gugupnya, "A-aku ti-tidakk…" ucapan gagap Naruto telah terpotong saat Sasuke mulai membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "Baik jika itu maumu, aku akan mengikuti permainanmu." ucap Sasuke sembari menjilat cuping telinga Naruto, membuat Naruto bergidik geli merasakan sensasi yang begitu menggelitik.

"Ahhh…" satu desahan lolos dari bibir ranum Naruto, saat lidah lihai Sasuke mulai menjilat cuping telingnya lebih intens.

Sasuke terenyum samar saat mendapat reaksi positif dari Naruto. Lidah yang tadinya menjilat cuping telinga Naruto kini berpindah menuruni leher jenjang kekasihnya. "Aahkkhh…" desahan itu terdengar lebih merdu dari sebelumnya, saat Sasuke mulai menghisap titik sensitif Naruto pada lehernya.

"Sebut namaku, Naruto." perintah Sasuke lembut. Tangan Sasuke mulai bergriliya menelusup kaos yang di kenakan Naruto. Mencari-cari titik sensitif lainnya. Tangannya mulai mengangkat kaos yang dikenakan Naruto, hingga kaos itu benar-benar terlepas dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto kini sudah setengah telanjang.

"Ahhh…Sa-Su emmh…'Sukehh…" ucap Naruto tersendat oleh kenikmatan yang tengah di berikan oleh kekasihnya. Bibir sasuke yang mulai menjilati sesekali menghisap nipplenya kuat, membuat Naruto tak tahan untuk tidak mendesah. Sebelah tangan Sasuke ikut mencubit nipple kiri Naruto yang tengah menganggur, mencoba memberikan sensasi kenikmatan lebih pada kekasihnya. Sedang sebelah tangannya lagi mulai membuka celana yang tengah Naruto kenakan. Bibir Sasuke masih setia menghisap hisap nipple Naruto, hingga kini nipple itu terlihat membengkak dan memerah, tangannya juga telah berhasil melepas celana Naruto beserta celana dalamnya.

Sempurna.

Tubuh tan itu kini tengah telanjang sempurna. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, _onyx_ nya menatap tubuh itu secara keseluruhan. Meskipun hanya diterangi cahaya bulan, namun itu semua tak membuat tubuh itu hilang keindahanya. "Kau cantik, Naruto." ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum tulus. Dibelainya pipi chubby Naruto dengan lembut, membuat wajah Naruto memerah sempurna. "K-kau curang, Sasuke. Lihat pakaianmu masih lengkap." ujar Naruto malu-malu. Sasuke terkikik geli, mendengar gerutuan lucu kekasihnya. "Kalau begitu bantu aku melepasnya." pinta Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke mulai meraih tangan Naruto, lalu menuntunya untuk melepaskan seluruh kain yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Naruto dengan malu-malu mulai melepas seluruh pakaian yang Sasuke kenakan. Detik berikutnya, Naruto telah selesai dengan kegiatannya, pakaian Sasuke telah terlepas dari tempatnya. Mereka kini sama-sama polos. Sasuke meraih tubuh Naruto lalu mendekapnya, tubuh yang sama-sama polos itu saling menempel. Menciptakan sensasi hangat bagi keduanya. Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya, kemudian Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Bibir tipis milik Sasuke mendarat dengan mulus tepat di atas bibir ramum Naruto. Kecupan lembut Sasuke berikan untuk Naruto, demikian juga dengan Naruto yang mulai membalas kecupan Sasuke.

Semakin lama kecupan lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang sedikit menuntut. Sesekali keduanya mencoba memberikan hisapan-hisapan kuat pada bibir lawannya. Sasuke mulai menelusupkan daging tak bertulangnya memasuki area hangat gua kekasihnya. Lidah lihai Sasuke mulai mengajak menari-nari lidah Naruto. Lidah itu berdansa dengan indahnya, meliuk liuk bak penari latar dengan iringan musik yang pas. Berdansa hingga beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hahh…hahhh…hahhh" keduanya melepas tarian lidah itu secara bersamaan. Suara nafas terengah menjadi penanda kedua paru-paru pemuda itu menuntut oksigen.

Nafas Naruto yang terengah, dengan bibir bengkak yang memerah, membuat Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Naruto terlihat erotis baginya. Kemudian, setelah cukup oksigen yang telah mereka kumpulkan, Sasuke mulai meraih tubuh Naruto lagi. Bibirnya beralih tugas, kini bibir itu mulai menghisap kuat leher jenjang Naruto, sesekali giginya memberikan gigitan kecil. Mungkin setelah ini tanda itu akan sedikit lebih lama hilangnya, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Ia ingin semua orang tahu, Naruto adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ahh…Su-kehh…" suara yang terdengar seperti nyanyian surga di telinga Sasuke akhirnya terdengar, meluncur begitu mulus keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya membuat tanda di setiap lekuk tubuh kekasihnya, leher, pundak, hingga dada, masing-masing memiliki tanda kemerahan bahkan keunguan. Setelah itu Sasuke mulai meraih kembali bibir ranum Naruto, mengajak lidah di dalamnya berdansa lagi, sembari lidahnya juga turut mengabsen setiap deretan gigi rapi Naruto. Lidah Sasuke yang begitu terampil menari-nari pada langit-langit mulut Naruto, membuat Naruto merasakan sensasi geli sekaligus nikmat. Tangan Naruto telah terulur untuk memeluk leher jenjang Sasuke. Sedang tangan Sasuke telah menekan tengkuk Naruto agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sejujurnya, Naruto sudah tidak kuat menahan beban di tubuhnya, jika ia tidak memeluk leher Sasuke sudah dipastikan tubuhnya akan merosot kebawah. Sensasi nikmat yang Sasuke berikan membuat kakinya lemas seperti _jelly_.

"Hmmphh…Sas-kehhh…emmphh" ucap Naruto di tengah ciuman panasnya. Seolah mengerti dengan maksud Naruto, Sasuke mulai memposisikan kedua tangannya yang semula menekan tengkuk Naruto menjadi meraih kedua kaki Naruto dengan masing-masing tangannya, mengarahkan kedua kaki itu untuk memeluk pinggangnya.

Masih dalam posisi berciuman, Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya sambil menggendong Naruto menuju sungai. Tangannya telah ia posisikan pada punggung Naruto agar ia tak terjatuh. Sasuke dan Naruto tahu betul apa yang tengah mereka lakukan di alam terbuka ini, melakukan kegiatan yang seharusnya dilakukan di dalam tempat tertutup. Tapi mereka tak peduli, toh tempat ini sepi, dan keadaan juga sudah malam, kemungkinan kecil jika ada yang melihat kegiatan mereka berdua.

Ciuman panas itu masih terus berlanjut hingga mereka telah sampai di tengah sungai, sungai itu tak terlalu dalam, arusnya pun tenang, membuat mereka tak khawatir tenggelam. Tinggi air sungai hanya mencapai pinggul Sasuke saja, sedang pada Naruto mencapai perut atasnya. Naruto telah turun dari gendongan Sasuke, membuat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan air sungai yang dingin. Keduanya telah melepas ciuman panas itu. Keduanya saling menatap dengan tatapan kasih sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." ucap Sasuke lembut, dibelainya pipi kekasihnya itu. Membuat Naruto kian bersemu. Tangan Sasuke meraih kejantannan Naruto yang sudah menegang di dalam air, dibelai lembut benda itu, pijatan-pijatan lembut Sasuke berikan.

"Ahhh…ahh…akhh…ohhh…'Sukehhhh…" Naruto mendesah tak karuan merasakan sensasi nikmat sekaligus dingin pada kejantannannya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang masih menjalankan tugasnya, mengenggam tangan Sasuke agar memberikan pijatan yang lebih intens lagi.

Bibir Sasuke sibuk memberikan kenikmatan pada nipple Naruto, sedang sebelah tangan yang tadinya memijat kejantanan Naruto, kini tangan itu meraih pinggul Naruto, menariknya hingga kedua kejantannan mereka yang sudah tengang bergesekan. Sensasi nikmat mulai menjalari tubuh mereka. Sasuke bergerak maju mundur agar kejantannannya dengan milik Naruto bergesekan.

"Ahh…ngghh…oghh…'Sasu-emmhh…kehh…" desah Naruto, sembari pinggulnya ikut bergerak menyesuaikan irama gerakan Sasuke.

"Na-ruhh…khhh" rancau Sasuke, ketika gesekan itu semakin intens pada kejantanannya. Diraihnya kejantanannya beserta kejantanan Naruto secara bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya. Mengurutnya lembut, dan sesekali memijatnya.

Suara riak air, beserta gelombang-gelombang kecil, menjadi bukti bahwa kegitan mereka semakin memanas. Air yang semula dingin tak mampu menurunkan suhu tubuh kedua insan yang tengah memadu kasih itu.

"Su-suh…emh…kehh, aku…ahh…ahhh…sedikithh…lagihh…ohh" Mengerti arti rancau itu, Sasuke melepas kejantanannya dari tangannya, dan lebih memfokuskan untuk memberikan sensasi nikmat pada Naruto yang hampir klimaks.

Pijatan pada kejantanan Naruto semakin kuat dan cepat, ditambah dengan hisapan kuat pada nipplenya, membuatnya tak tahan lagi untuk mengeluarkan hasratnya, yang sedari tadi sudah siap meledak, kejantannannya sudah berkedut hebat.

"AKKHHH…SASUKEEHHH" bersamaan dengan lenguhan panjang itu, cairan cinta Naruto menyembur keluar. Tangan Sasuke bisa merasakan cairan hangat di dalam air dingin itu.

Nafas Naruto terengah, wajahnya memerah dengan bibir bengkak, serta tubuh yang telah ternoda tanda merah dan keunguan. Sasuke kemudian meraih tubuh Naruto, mendorongnya agar bersandar pada batu besar di belakang tubuh Naruto. Mendorongnya dengan lembut hingga kini punggung Naruto bersentuhan dengan permukaan batu yang dingin dan tidak terlalu rata namun tidak tajam.

Sasuke meraih kaki kanan Naruto, mengangkatnya dengan tekukan hingga lutut Naruto menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Bibirnya mencium bibir bengkak Naruto, lidahnya ikut serta menelusup disana. Tangan kiri Sasuke mulai mengelus pintu lubang surgawi Naruto. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke memasukkan jari tengahnya memasuki rektum Naruto. Sedang Naruto mulai bergerak tak nyaman saat benda asing memasuki tubuhnya.

"Arghhh…" Naruto mengerang kesakitan ketika Sasuke menambahkan satu jarinya lagi.

"Sakithh 'Suke…" protesnya ketika dua jari Sasuke bergerak maju mundur, gerakan menggunting dan terkadang zig zag.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto menahan sakit sekaligus nikmat membuatnya tak tega, ia harus segera menemukan titik kenikmatan Naruto agar ia tak merasakan sakit lagi. "Percayalah padaku, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu." Sasuke terus merapalkan kalimat-kalimat untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu. Kedua jarinya masih terus bergerak di dalam rektum Naruto, mencari titik kenikmatan itu berada. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, jarinya menyentuh daging yang sedikit membengkak di dalam rektum itu.

"AKKHHH…" teriakan nikmat itu menjadi penanda bahwa Sasuke telah menemukan titik kenikmatan Naruto. Kejantannan Naruto juga telah menegak sempurna, kala titik kenikmatan itu telah tersentuh.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kedua jarinya, setelah dirasa cukup dan ia juga telah menemukan titik yang ia cari. Ia memposisikan kejantanannya yang telah menegak itu di depan lubang surgawi Naruto. Menggesekkan kepala kejantannanya untuk mengucap salam pada rektum Naruto. "Mungkin akan sedikit sakit, tahanlah sebentar. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." ucap Sasuke sembari mengecup kening Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tangan kiri Sasuke mulai menggiring, kejantannannya memasuki rektum Naruto. Kepala kejantannan Sasuke telah masuk. Sesekali Sasuke juga mendengar erangan dari bibir Naruto di tengah usahanya memasukkan kejantannannya. Setelah dirasa kejantannan Sasuke telah tertelan seutuhnya di dalam rektum Naruto, ia berhenti sejenak. Memberikan Naruto jeda waktu untuk menyesuaikam diri.

"Be-bergeraklah 'Suke, a-aku tak apa."

Dan setalah komando dari Naruto telah Sasuke dapat, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, hingga kepala kejantanannya melesat menyentuh titik kenikmatan Naruto.

"Ahhkhh…ahh…ahhh…akkhh…arghhh…emphh…ohhh" suara desahan Naruto semakin tak karuan ketika ia merasakan pergerakan pinggul sasuke, kejantannanya yang terjepit diantara perutnya dan Sasuke membuat kepalanya serasa ringan, seperti tengah diterbangkan ke awang-awang.

"Kkhhh…ohh Na-ruhh" Sasuke ikut mendesah kala kejantannanya serasa diremas-remas oleh lubang sempit Naruto. Kenikmatan yang Naruto berikan benar-benar membuat Sasuke lupa diri, hingga tanpa sadar ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya brutal. Sentakan dan hentakkan pada rektum itu, membuat Naruto kaget.

"Akhhh…Sa-su…nghhkk…ohh…pehh-lan, 'Sukehh. Emphhh…ahh…ka-kau membuatku keluar lagihh…oghh"

"Ke-keluarkan Naru, jangan ditahan… ahhh"

Sasuke semakin menyentakkan kejantananannya menyentuh titik nikmat Naruto berulang ulang. Membuat Naruto ingin meledak seketika.

"Ohh…Sukehh…ak-akuhhh…ahh…akhh…ke-uhhh…kelu-ahh…KELUARGGHHH" cairan cinta Naruto keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya, menyembur pada perut dan dadanya juga dada Sasuke. Sebagian lagi telah terjatuh dalam air sungai dan becampur dengan air sungai itu.

"Hahh…hah…hah" nafas terengah Naruto ketika ia selesai dengan klimaksnya. Sasuke membelai lembut wajah Naruto, "Aku belum keluar, Sayang." bisiknya di telinga Naruto.

"Ta-tapi, aku lelah 'Suke, aku sudah keluar dua kali." protes Naruto kemudian.

Mengabaikan protesan Naruto, Sasuke membalikkan badan Naruto, dan sedikit menunggingkan pinggul Naruto. Naruto kini menghadap batu besar di depannya, tangannya ia gunakan untuk berepeggangan pada batu besar itu. Sasuke kembai memasukkan kejantannannya pada rektum Naruto. Ia berbisik, "Maaf Naru, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

Setelah berucap, Sasuke mulai menyentakkan kejantanannya kedalam rektum Naruto, menyentuh titik kenikmatan Naruto seketika. Kejantanan Narutopun menegang kembali. Tangan Sasuke meraih kejantannan Naruto yang telah menegang kembali itu, mengurutnya dan memijatnya secara intens.

"Ahh…hgkhhh…ahhh…akhhh…'Sukehh…berhen-tihh…ahhh"

"Se-sedikithh lagihh…Naruh"

Naruto menoleh, Sasuke yang mengerti itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir kekasihnya itu. Gerakan pinggul Sasuke tak berkurang sedikitpun, malah sentakan dan hentakan itu bertambah kuat. Pijatan pada kejantannan Naruto juga semakin cepat dan kasar.

"Hmphh…Sas-keh…ahh…aghh…ohh…a-akuh mau ke-keluar lagihh…ahh…ohh"

"A-aku jugahh…ahh…bersama Naruto."

"Ughhh…ohh…sudah tidak tahan lagihhh…emhh"

Mengerti, Sasuke mulai mempercepat gerakan pinggul beserta tangannya, ia juga sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia ingin segera mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Arghhh…KELUARGHH SUKEHH"

"ARGHHH NARUTOHHH"

Saling menerikakkan nama masing-masing ketika keduanya telah mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu. Sasuke mengeluarkan seluruh benihnya dalam tubuh Naruto dalam jumlah yang banyak hingga sebagian menetes keluar. Sedangkan Naruto menyemburkan benihnya pada batu besar di depannya, yang menjadi tempatnya untuk berpegangan.

Malam itu, di sungai itu, menjadi saksi bisu Sasuke dan Naruto telah terikat seutuhnya. Kesunyian malam dan suara riakan air menjadi pengiring keduanya menyatukan ikatan itu seutuhnya. Naruto telah menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke seutuhnya. Sasuke telah bersumpah akan menjaga ikatan itu sepenuh hatinya. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjaga Naruto seutuhnya. Tak peduli jika nanti keluarganya atau bahkan dunia menentangnya. Ia tidak peduli. Baginya, dunianya adalah dimana Naruto ada di dalamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto penuh sayang. Wajah Naruto yang tengah terlelap sangat damai. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum hangat.

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh beserta memakaikan Naruto pakaian, Sasuke mulai menggendong Naruto yang tengah terlelap karena kelelahan ala pengantin baru. Mengepakkan sayapnya, lalu membawa tubuh mungil Naruto terbang menuju pondok kayu Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC...**

 **A/N :**

Akhirnya saya bisa update juga, gomenn minna, updatenya telat banget :( kemarin sempat kehabisan ide, ide pada melayang entah kemana, walhasil fic ini sempat terlantar. TAT

Gomen jika chapter ini gaje maksimal, maaf juga minna jika lemonnya nggak asem. Baru pertama nulis fic sekaligus fic lemon. Ternyata susah sekali buat lemon T.T salut lohh sama author-author yang bikin fic lemonnya hot hot banget T.T dimaklumi saja jika Rein buat lemonnya di chap ini nggak oke. T,T

Rein mengucapkan banyak terimakasih sama minna semua, baik yang favs, follow, dan reviews fic abal Rein :D terutama para reviewer yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan review, saran, dan kritikan yang membangun. Arigatou minna :) gomen Rein nggak bisa bales satu-satu review kalian, tapi Rein udah baca semua review kalian, dan Rein sangat terharu :')

Flame? Rein persilahkan, asal yang mau flame pake akun alias harus login, kalo nggak mau login nggak usah flame. Kalo mau jadi flamers, jangan lempar batu sembunyi tangan ya, tampakin wujud aslimu. :v

Rein sebenarnya prihatin sama author-author yang kena flame, apa salahnya jika seseorang mau berkarya, mereka para flamers kebanyakan tidak berani memakai akun ffn ketika mau flame, kelihatan pengecut. Jika mereka berkoar ini itu tentang karya seseorang, memang mereka (flamers) sudah lebih baik atau bagaimana? seharusnya jika ingin karya seseorang lebih baik, berilah mereka kritikan dan saran yang membangun, jangan berkata kasar seperti itu. Sedikitlah menghargai karya orang lain jika ingin di hagai. Ingat, manusia itu makhluk sosial yang saling membutuhkan bukan menjatuhkan. Gomen, Rein malah jadi curhat wkwk :v

Akhir kata, mohon review dari minna semua, kritik dan saran Rein tunggu. ^_^

 **See you next chapter...**


End file.
